Tiny Footprints Across the Page
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: Bethany lives a busy life. Between her daughter, two siblings and two jobs its amazing she has enough time to breathe. However when her sister Elena becomes involved with the mysterious new guy Bethany becomes forced to fight to protect her family and still have time to attend parent-teacher night. How will the presence of a 4 yr old cutie change the lives of the Mystic Fall gang?
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the The Vampire Diaries. Emily and Bethany are mine though.**

* * *

**Hi! Welcome to my new fic!**

**This is the first time I've written a TVD one and I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

My day started, as it had every other day, at five in the morning.

Every day, for months now, I've woken up at 5 in the blasted am, completely unable to get back to sleep. Instead I lie there blinking at the ceiling, waiting for the hands to reach six and the alarm to go off.

And by alarm I mean a hyper-active four year old bouncing on the bed.

It's now become somewhat of a ritual for me pretend to be asleep when she sneaks in, and then tickle her when I "wake up". Her squealing can wake up the whole house.

Other times though she just sneaks in and gets under the covers for a cuddle.

My baby girl is adorable and I love her to pieces.

I close my eyes as I hear the tell-tale sounds of pitter-pattering feet and the opening of my bedroom door. I brace myself for the jumping and yelling of "Wake up Mommy!" in her cute voice.

Today however, appears to be a snuggle day.

She curls up next to me as close as she can get, and I wrap my arm around her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do I have to go?"

I open my eyes and look at her, concerned at the tremble in her voice. She's not looking at me, instead she playing with the edge of one of my pillows.

"Why don't you want to go, Emily? You've been looking forward to Kindergarten all summer."

Suddenly the lack of bouncing was understandable. Summer was over now, and although she had been excited for this day ever since we picked out her brand new lunchbox (a soft pink one with cupcakes on the front with a matching water bottle). I guess first day jitters is a universal thing, no matter what the first day is.

Personally I remember being so terrified for my first day in Middle School that I forgot all writing equipment and my house keys.

Needless to say I made a great first impression.

I stroked her hair as she buried her face closer in my side. She mumbled something into my pyjama top.

"What was that?" I asked gently.

She repeated it a little bit louder.

"Not like you?" I turned and faced her fully, lifting her chin so she'd meet my eyes. "You, my adorable little munchkin of an offspring, are the sweetest, kindest, cutest thing on two legs. Everyone'll love you." I smiled at her and she returned it tentatively. "So don't you worry, okay?"

She nodded, still unsure, but definitely happier.

"Now, as you're heading out into the big bad world, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I can have anything?"

"So long as it's in the house."

She frowned, trying to figure it out.

"Tell you what, you go choose what you want to wear while I have a shower. Then we'll make something together. How's that?"

Her smile brightened.

"'Kay!" she chirped, kissing me quickly before scuttling away.

_Goddammit she's adorable._

* * *

When I came out the shower I could hear the rest of the house waking up. My brother in the room next to mine was not a morning person. My sister on the other hand was quiet, which I took to mean she was either oversleeping or writing in her journal. Most likely the latter. No sound came from downstairs either, so Jenna was definitely asleep.

I got dressed quickly, putting on jeans and a rough t-shirt that I'd exchange for a blouse before leaving the house.

I peeked into Emily's room to find her giving her wardrobe a hard stare.

"Having problems deciding?"

She nodded, starting to frown in frustration.

I sat on her bed next to a pair of blue jeans with a flower pattern on the leg.

"It's the top that's giving you trouble, huh?"

"Everything's just not right!" she exclaimed. I stood next to her, examining the choices.

I picked out several tops and showed them too her, but she shook her head at all of them. I repeated the process but she rejected those too.

"That one!" she said, moving past all the other offerings to seize her pale yellow cardigan. I tried to control my face when she grabbed it.

It was the last piece of clothing her Grandmother gave her.

I must have failed though because Emily was looking at me worriedly.

"I don't have to wear this mommy." She said seriously, "I can wear something else."

"No." I told her, determined not to ruin my daughter's first day of with tears. "Let's find something to match it with, hm?"

She smiled, and dived back into the task of creating the perfect outfit.

It had gone just past seven by the time she was satisfied. Matching the cardigan with a pale pink t-shirt decorated with purple flowers, matching her jeans and white Mary Jane shoes.

She laid the outfit out neatly, before taking my hand and heading down the stairs for her promised breakfast.

"So," I began as she took her seat at the breakfast bar, "Whatcha want munchkin?"

"Um…..Bananas!"

I smiled and grabbed the fruit bowl.

"Anything else?"

"Chocolate?" she replied.

I laughed and turned around, switching on the coffee machine as I went.

"How about….Chocolate mouse and fruit?"

"Yay!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, putting on the news and a jug of coffee.

Right on cue, Jenna appeared from the downstairs bedroom, summoned by the sound of the coffee machine.

"Good morning Aunt Jenna!" Emily and I chorused. I finished making Emily's treat and set it down in front of her before making both Jenna and I a mug a coffee.

"Ohhhh. Chocolate for breakfast!" Jenna nabbed a bit of fruit and ruffled Emily's hair. I handed her the mug and she nodded in thanks.

I sat with Emily and ate my own breakfast, waiting for my siblings to emerge.

Jenna stood in front of the fridge, experiencing her own version of first day jitters. She was now technically the guardian of both Elena and Jeremy, our parents reasoning that as I had my hands full with Emily it would be best if there were at least two adults in the house. This would be the first time she's experienced the New School Year First Day and she was fretting.

Elena breezed into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee.

"Toast. I can make toast," Jenna offered.

"What? No chocolate treat for me?" Elena teased, kissing Emily on the cheek Good Morning. "How was your wake-up call today Beth?"

"Quiet." I replied.

She turned back to Jenna.

"Besides it's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he entered the room. "Hey Squirt, Sis." he said to Emily and I.

"Morning Jer, ready for school?"

He nodded, stealing Elena's mug of coffee.

"It is your first day of school, and I am woefully unprepared." Jenna grabbed her purse and gestured to the teens.

"Lunch Money?"

"Sorted," Elena replied.

Jeremy took the offered notes and I frowned, wondering if it he would actually use it to buy food. He was generally quite good about keeping his drug habits away from Emily, but sometimes he would come home reeking of booze and pot. I was worried.

"Mommy? How come Elena and Jeremy don't have lunchboxes?"

"Because all the cool kids buy their food." Jeremy answered with a grin.

"Does that mean I'm not cool?"

"No Emily." I told her, shooting a small glare at Jeremy. "Its easier for Elena and Jeremy to buy their food at school, that way they sleep longer." I winked at her and she giggled.

Speaking of lunch boxes…..

Emily was nearly finished with her breakfast so I got up and started on her lunch (peanut butter and jelly sandwich, juice, strawberry yoghurt and a banana).

"Anything else? Number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna continued.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena mentioned.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now. Crap!" Jenna pulled out her pony tail and reached for her bag, putting change in the Swear Jar as she went.

"Go, we'll be fine." I assured her. "I'll make sure everyone gets to school on time." I turned to Elena. "Bonnie's picking you up today right?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Jenna asked, nearly at the door.

"Yes! Go wow them with your dazzling slides!" I laughed.

"Mommy, I'm finished!" Emily handed me her bowl which I put in the sink.

"Okay, why don't you go get dressed and I'll be up to do your hair in a minute."

Emily smiled and started up the stairs.

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Elena smiled and headed to the living room to grab her school stuff, Jeremy about to follow Emily up the stairs to grab his.

"Hey, Jer." I said softly, moving over to him. "Are you ok?"

He gave me a look, before muttering.

"Don't start."

He brushed past me and I sighed turning back to my daughter's lunch, listening to the news with only half an ear as the anchor talked about an animal attack just out of town.

I heard Bonnie's car pull up as I wrapped up the sandwich.

"See you later Beth!"

"Have a good day!" I called back, putting all the bits into Emily's lunch box before filling up the bottle.

Jeremy followed Elena out the door, grunting his goodbye in the typical macho teenager fashion. He was going to catch a lift with one of the boys up the street.

I hoped.

I headed upstairs to check on Emily to find her all ready and dressed, pulling the Velcro straps of her shoes tight across her feet.

"You look great munchkin. Want me to do your hair?"

She ran over with the brush and I started to run it through her hair.

Like the rest of our family, Emily had dark hair which had a few curls in that bounced as she walked. If we were out together she could have been a younger version of myself, except the eyes. While mine were green Emily had inherited her father's hazel ones.

Sometimes she'd get a look in them that would remind me of him, but then it would pass and she'd be my adorable little princess munchkin again.

I plaited her hair quickly and kissed the top of her hair.

"All set?"

"Yep!"

"Got your bag? Pencils? Tally?"

Tally was her miniature fluffy toy dog that she took everywhere.

Her Granddad got it for her on her second birthday.

"Yep! Yep! And yep!"

"You've been taking peppy lessons from Caroline," I teased her, leading her into the hallway. "Now stand still for a minute by the door."

I grabbed my camera from the hallway table.

"Smile Emily!"

"CHEEEEEEEEEESE!" She grinned back.

I smiled as I looked at the picture.

Her first day of school.

How did she grow up so fast?

* * *

The car was silent as we parked in front of Mystic Falls Kindergarten.

My usually chattering girl had grown quieter and quieter as we drew nearer, until eventually she'd said nothing at all.

I turned in my seat to look at her.

"You okay sweetie?"

She shook her head.

"I'll come in with you, okay?"

She nodded reluctantly and I got out the car to get her out.

Together we headed into the school, Emily's hand clutching mine frantically.

A receptionist (Maggie her name badge said) smiled as we entered.

"Hi, welcome to Mystic Falls Kindergarten. Who've we got here then?" she smiled.

"Emily Gilbert." Emily whispered.

But Maggie caught it though and nodded, making a note.

"So are you big sis?" she asked me.

"Nope, I'm Mom." I held out my hand to her. "Bethany Gilbert."

Maggie frowned, disapproval clear on her face. I was surprised she didn't know to be honest. In a small town like Mystic Falls, the scandal of a teen pregnancy spread like wild fire.

"Well then, if you'd just like to fill in these forms and then you can take Miss Emily to class." Maggie's professional smile back in place she handed me the sheaf of papers and a pen. Emily stood next to me patiently as I filled them out, fidgeting her feet a little. I handed them back to Maggie.

"Okay then, all set. Miss Emily is in Miss Hamilton's class. Just down the hall and to the right."

Maggie smiled and went back to processing paperwork.

Emily and I walked down the hallway, our footsteps echoing across the floor.

We reached the door with a painted butterfly on with Miss Hamilton's name inscribed underneath it.

"You ready?"

"No."

I smiled.

"Neither am I sweetie." I told her.

"Promise you'll be back soon?"

I crouched down to her level.

"As soon as the bell rings I will be right in the reception waiting for you okay? And you can tell me all about your day. How much fun you had, and all the new friends you made. How's that sound?"

Emily nodded.

I stood and pushed the door open, letting Emily lead me into her new classroom.

Miss Hamilton approached us with a smile on her face.

"You must be Emily," she said warmly, "how are you today?"

Her voice did that weird thing where it went higher in pitch then necessary when asking a question.

"Okay." Emily answered quietly.

"Well, how'd you like to meet everyone?"

She led us over to where lunchboxes and bags were stored, showing Emily her spot. Then she led Emily over to a table filled with other kids who were drawing. I stayed at the back of the room, letting Emily acclimate by herself.

Emily spotted me and came over.

"Don't go yet?" she asked.

"I have to go soon, but you're gonna be fine alright sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you mommy."

I left when I heard her laughing.

I managed to get to the car before I started to cry.

* * *

I was late for work.

Mrs Appleton who ran the bookshop frowned as I walked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm late I know. It was her first day and there was all this paper work and-"

"It's alright Bethany, I remember when my Colin had his first day. I cried buckets the whole time. They just grow up so fast."

I nodded, remembering having thought that exact thing this morning. It seems only yesterday that I was muddling my way through diaper changes and feedings and baby clothes. I was lucky that my parents were very supportive of my choice to raise Emily myself and were always around to help. Luckily I got used to diaper changing quite quickly, especially when I remembered how I used to change Jeremy when he arrived (always good blackmail material, especially when he's being a brat).

I hung my stuff up on the pegs behind the counter before joining Mrs Appleton at the boxes filled with the newest shipment of books. Half of these would end up in the storeroom, while some would decorate the shelves. Quite a few would be sold to the public library.

Sadly, reading wasn't really recognised a thing in Mystic Falls.

We sorted through them for a few hours, before having a tea and coffee break. I checked my phone and frowned as I realised I had two new messages on it.

"Hey Beth, it's Elena. You need to talk to Jeremy. He's stoned already, and homeroom hasn't even started yet! I tried to talk to him, but he brushed me off. Everything's just gone wrong, Beth. Today was supposed to be a good day. I was going to be cool, calm and happy and everything was going to be fine. But then this thing with Jeremy and running into the new guy as I came out of the mensroom? Today _sucks._ I hope Emily's okay. See you when I get home? Love you! Bye."

I frowned. _What was she doing in the mensroom? Was the new guy hot?_

The next message was from Jeremy.

"Call your little spy off Bethany. I don't need you and Elena trying to dictate my life. _Back off_."

I kept frowning throughout the day, trying to figure out how I was going to approach Jeremy.

In the end I was so distracted Mrs Appleton made me sit down and drink some tea with her. Not a lot of work got done as we sat down discussing my family issues and Emily's first day. When I left at half 2 only three people had entered the shop.

I drove over to the Kindergarten, and as promised I was there when the bell went.

I wasn't the only parent in the room, but I was by far the youngest at 22. Kids started coming out and going to their respective grown up and I kept an eye out for Emily.

She came out near the tail end of kids. She wasn't smiling, just looking around frantically. I waved to her and a grin broke out across her face. She hurried towards me clutching a piece of paper.

"Mommy!"

I grabbed her and lifted her up on my hip, ignoring the whispering mothers behind me.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Good Mommy! You were right!"

"I was huh?"

I carried her over to the car, content to have my baby girl back in my arms. Jenna and I had been taking care of her during the day for months now, so this wasn't the first time I'd not seen her since the morning, especially with working two jobs. This felt different though.

"Did you make lots of new friends?" I asked as I buckled her in.

"Yep. Kirsty's really nice and so's Nadia. Felicia was mean to Jack though so I don't like her but Miss Hamilton didn't see so Felicia kept being mean and took Jack's toy." She paused. "Do you think I should leave Tally home tomorrow? What if Felicia takes her?"

"Did you tell Miss Hamilton about Felicia?"

"She said that Felicia was just playing."

"Hm." I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Let's see what happens tomorrow, okay munchkin? Felicia might have been scared too and was just acting out."

"Okay, mommy."

_But if she takes Tally and Miss Hamilton doesn't do something I'll kick their asses, four year old or not._

"So what else did you do? Did you like your lunch?"

"Yeah it was really really good. We did some painting and there was a slide outside and I went down it really fast but Nadia was scared so she didn't go in it and then afterwards we heard this story about a bear that lost his hat and it was really funny."

She kept on telling me about it we drove home, although I made a slight detour to the shops for some cookies.

When we got there I realised that neither Jeremy or Elena were home yet despite our delay, so I fired off a quick text to both asking where they were. Jenna would still be at the college for a while yet.

_In the cemetery. Save me a cookie! – Elena x_

_Buzz off – J_

Well, at least I knew he was alive.

I put the cookies on a plate in front of Emily and asked her to show me her drawing.

"It's our family!"

She pointed to each stick figure seriously.

One was blonde with long hair which was obviously Jenna.

Then there was one with sticky up hair that had to be Jeremy.

"Who's that then?" I asked, pointing at one the stick people with long brown hair.

"That's Elena! See she's got a phone." Emily told me, pointing to the pink squiggle at the end of Stick-Elena's arm.

"And that's you Mommy!" Emily finished, fingering the other brunette stick figure.

"It's wonderful Emily." I paused, looking at the drawing again. "Who are these Emily."

Two figures were at the top of the page.

"That's Nanna and Granddad. You said that they live in the sky now, but they're still part of our family."

"That they are munchkin," I said softly. "You know what? This is going on the fridge."

Emily grinned and practically bounced into the kitchen to choose which magnets to hold it up with.

Jenna arrived home while we were watching Scooby Doo and eating tea. I left our plates on the side while Emily told Jenna all about her day and quickly got changed in my room.

I had the evening shift in the grill from 5 to 8 so they had enough hands to cover the rush on the first day back.

"I'll read you a story when I get back, 'kay Emily?"

"The Cat in the Hat?"

"Definitely. I'll see you later." I kissed her head. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you Mommy."

* * *

Elena's friends Bonnie and Caroline were at a table when I arrived, which probably meant Elena would be here later.

Vicky was hanging up her apron with an air of "thank-god-its-over-someone-give-me-some-pot" about her.

I don't like Vicky.

She was around a lot in the summer to visit Jeremy and I'm pretty sure they were using each other to boost their highs.

Plus she completely ignored Emily.

I headed to behind the bar, keeping an eye on Caroline (she was notorious for flirting to get alcohol).

Time passed and I got into the swing of serving drinks. When I looked up again Matt was talking to Bonnie (probably about Elena) while Caroline chatted to Tyler.

Swept back into the business of getting the regulars drunk, when I looked to them again the three girls were sitting with who I could only assume was the new guy.

Caroline was giving him flirty looks, but he was only looking at Elena.

Oh the joy of High School.

How I miss it.

My shift ended and I headed home, hoping that Emily wasn't asleep yet.

She was though, and I stood in the door way of her room, making sure that everything was in its proper place before heading downstairs for some much needed ice cream.

* * *

The next day began much the same as the last, with one minor difference.

"WAKE UP MOMMY! WAKE UP MOMMY!"

"I'm up! I'm up! C'mere you little monster!" I tickled her in retaliation for the bouncing and Emily laughed loudly.

There was no chocolate for breakfast today though, which made Emily pout until I gave her some frosties.

Jenna once more had overslept and so was rushing around so she could get to her job at the estate agents on time, while Elena and Jeremy were far more relaxed. Bonnie couldn't give her a lift today, so Elena was taking Jeremy to school as well.

He wasn't impressed.

I listened to him bitch and moan (the Swear Jar earned two dollars) while I sorted out Emily before shooing him and Elena out the door.

"You got everything sweetie?"

Emily didn't answer, instead she was staring at Tally.

"I'm not going to take him." She said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because Felicia might hurt him and I don't want that."

This girl must be something to have made such an impression.

"Okay." I picked Tally up from the bed. "How about I take Tally with me to the bookshop. And then when Kindergarten is finished you can have him then. How's that sound?"

"Tally won't be lonely?"

"I'll make sure of it."

The ride to the Elementary School wasn't silent this time, and Emily was quite enthusiastic as I waved goodbye to her at reception.

Maggie was still frowning at me.

She was probably friends with Mrs Lockwood.

Tally sat on the counter all day while I worked with Mrs Appleton. I wasn't as distracted as yesterday but I was aware I still hadn't spoken to Jeremy.

I knew he would be at the Falls this evening for the party, so maybe I should talk to him tomorrow?

Picking up Emily was uneventful, except for the massive hug she gave Tally.

Apparently Miss Hamilton had caught Felicia in the act today, so hopefully Tally would be safe in Emily's bag.

I had the late shift in the grill this time, from nine to closing so I wouldn't be home till at least 1.

Today though I would get to put Emily to bed.

Elena popped her head in to say night to Emily before she left.

"You look really pretty Aunt 'Lena!"

"Thanks Emily."

"Will I be pretty like that too one day Mommy?"

"Even prettier." I assured her.

Elena laughed.

"Be careful at the Falls." I said, "Theres been some animal attacks lately."

"Will do Beth,"

"Is Jeremy going with you?"

"I think he already left."

"Okay. Have fun Elena."

"Will definitely do. Night Emily. Sleep tight."

"Night Aunt 'Lena!"

Emily turned to me expectantly, waiting for the story to continue.

"_So all we could do was_

_Sit!_

_ Sit!_

_ Sit!_

_ Sit!_

_And we did not like it._

_Not one little bit."_

* * *

The Grill was quiet.

Most of the students were at the Falls, so the only customers at the bar were really the regulars.

That was until about 11 when students started flooding in.

Bonnie and Caroline came over and ordered two coffees.

"So how was the party?"

"It was great!" Caroline chirped. "I got ditched, Elena won and then Vicky got attacked by an animal. So it was brilliant!"

"So where's Elena?" I asked alarmed.

"She's with Jeremy." Bonnie explained. "He wouldn't leave until he knew Vicky was okay. He's a decent guy underneath all the stoner talk."

"That's my brother."

I handed them their coffees.

"Sober up okay?"

"Do my best!" Caroline replied.

They sat down at a table and another customer replaced them. Eventually people started drifting out until only a few remained.

A guy I didn't recognise sat down at a table near Bonnie and Caroline, seemingly content to people watch.

I watched the clock patiently, waiting for closing.

* * *

**Okay so yes, this is a "Elena has a sister how does this affect everything" fic. Not gonna lie, this is influenced a little bit by The Originals pilot, but tbh the idea has been rattling round my head for awhile. How would the TVD universe if there was a small child thrown into the mix?**

**There is likely to be romance later on in the story but probs not for a while since Bethany's main focus is Emily. **

**It will follow the Series but there will be changes in...quite a few places?**

**What Bethany was reading to Emily is a bit of The Cat in the Hat. And the book Emily talks about is "Have you seen my hat".**

**Haven't written the second chapter yet, but I decided to throw this one out to see what people thought.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Much Hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	2. Night Of The Comet

**Disclaimer: No owny.**

**So when I started this I hadn't quite realised that working a four yr old into a teenager centered plot is way more difficult than I thought. Hopefully it turned out okay though.**

* * *

Once more 5am rolls round, and once more my eyes open. I groaned into my pillow.

Last night had _not_ been fun.

Closing up the Grill had taken longer than usual since once the news about Vicky Donovan had spread everyone returned for another drink. As the resident bartender it was my job to keep the liquor flowing, but when you know you're going to get to sleep at half 2 earliest and wake up at five in the sodding morning?

I swear all I wanted was to knock them all out and go.

Eventually the Grill closed at quarter to two, 45 minutes later than usual. As we tidied up the place in order to close up we chatted about Vicky and in the end decided to buy her Get Well Gift. Somehow, not sure how, all the money got given to me.

Fantastic.

I closed my eyes again, hoping that somehow I would just drift back to sleep.

Sadly, no such luck. Today's rumination was one I had visited many times before.

Bills.

The Gilbert home was an old and large one, and as such the property tax was high. Then there was the utilities (and I swear someone in this house didn't understand the concept of TURNING THINGS OFF). After that was the Insurance for the house and the cars (which would need to have their annual safety check soon). And then once you've finished with the bills there's _everything else._ Food, clothes, the fun stuff and laundry detergent and toiletries and cleaning supplies. Why are there so many of the same thing? I was thankful that Mom and Dad had managed to pay off the mortgage before the accident.

Between Jenna and me we were managing to keep things going. I was working two jobs and Jenna had her part time work at the estate agent. Luckily Mom was a lawyer before becoming involved with all the Foundations in and around Mystic Falls, so in the event of her death everything was scarily organised. I'm not sure how they did it, but they'd managed to put enough by that the bills wouldn't be a problem for at least another year, and that all three of us had money set aside for us when we turned 21. Half of my share had gone into Emily's already existing college fund. The other half I put into my account and I haven't touched it since.

Emergencies only.

Being an adult is _fun_.

Which reminds me, I don't' have work at the bookstore today.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Emily interrupts my train of thought by running into the room and jumping under the covers.

"Good morning sweetie."

Ohhhh, half 6. She's getting better at this whole sleeping thing.

I'm jealous of my four year old daughter.

Classy, Beth, real classy.

"Morning Mommy."

"Did you have good dreams?"

"Uh-huh. Me and Nadia went swimming with the whale princess."

"A princess, huh? Sounds fun. You ready to start the day?"

"I already picked out my outfit." She tells me proudly.

"Hey nice one." An idea forms in my mind, "Hey, how about you go wake up Elena and Jeremy? We don't want them to oversleep do we?"

Emily grins.

"Kayyyyyy!"

She scampers off and I hear yelling coming from Jeremy's room.

"GODDAMMIT SQUIRT!"

My brother – not a morning person.

"Swear jar!" I call through the wall, grabbing a new bottle of shampoo from the drawer.

Yet another thing we would need more of soon.

* * *

I can hear Jenna fixing Emily's breakfast downstairs as Elena comes out of her room.

I remember Tanner from my own years of High School and he was unpleasant enough then. The idea of meeting with him today did _not _enthral me. Especially since it meant that I couldn't take Emily to school this morning.

"Have fun talking to that guy all night?"

"Guy? What guy?" Elena deflected.

"Nice try, Elena. Exactly who here is the scandalous one?"

"Funny. Fine, his name is Stefan. He's new at school and…"

"The One?" I flutter my eyelashes

"What? No!"

Elena moved past me to get to the stairs.

"Hey, wait a minute."

She turns back to me in time to see me twirl.

"Whatcha think? Do I look like an adult?"

"Very much. What brought this on?"

"I've got a parent-teacher conference with Tanner about Jeremy. Think I can beat him?"

"No one beats Tanner, Beth, even you know that."

"I live on in hope. Hair up or down?"

"Sexy stewardess. Boozy housewife."

"So up then." I grin at her.

"You're being unusually feisty today. If this happens every time you speak to Stefan I may have invite him to live here."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No way. So, seriously. What brought this on?"

"I don't know. I feel good, like really good. Which is rare, so I've decided to go with it and fly free. Walk on the sunshine."

"Good, I'm glad."

I give her a hug which she returns.

"We don't do this enough." I tell her sadly.

"Hug?"

"Yeah." I brighten up. "Okay new house rule! No one leaves the house without a hug. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Speaking of leaving, where's Jeremy?"

"He left early for woodshop, he mentioned something about a birdhouse" Jenna answers from the stairs. "You're looking good Beth."

"Thanks."

Elena frowns.

Jenna catches it and her smile falls from her face.

"There is no woodshop, is there?"

Elena shakes her head sadly and Jenna sighs.

"He probably went to visit Vicky," I tell them, thinking of all the times I'd seen them together in the Grill.

"Vicky? They're friends?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah. You were dating Matt, so she was round here a lot. Plus Mom and Kelly were friends, so it stands to reason that at some point, Jeremy became friends with Vicky."

"Yeah, I know…but really? She's so…Vicky."

"Good adjective." I move past both of them to get to the stairs.

Emily was sitting in the living room with her bag and lunchbox watching Spongebob.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Mommy."

"Are you going to be good for Aunt Jenna?"

"I want _you _to take me to school." She moans. School was really taking its toll on her, she was still getting used to the idea of being out of the house all day without me or Jenna around. I knew she would be fine once she got there and distracted, but before school jitters were still a thing, for both me and her.

"I know, but you know why don't you?"

"You have to talk to Uncle Jer's teacher."

"That's right. And you know that any other time, I'd be right there to take you."

I lean in to give her a hug, which thankfully she returns.

"I love you, and you're going to have a fantastic day. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiles. "I love you too Mommy."

I give her an eskimo kiss and stand up.

"Time to go then honey."

* * *

Jenna texted me to let me know that she had dropped off Emily and that everything was fine (although wasn't that Maggie lady weird?). I knew I didn't have to see Tanner for a while yet, so I stopped off at the store to get something for Vicky.

Like…..

Um…..

Wait….I got this….

Let's skip the drug aisle….

Ohhhhhh…Grapes!

TV hospitals approve grapes right?

So yes, Grapes and….a balloon? With a soft animal?

Emily would love that.

So two of that then.

I handed the money over to the checkout girl and pocketed the change (which we had agreed would go in the tip jar).

Gifts in hand I headed to the High School.

Once I got there I headed to reception to sign in before roaming the familiar corridors. On my way to Tanner's room I spotted Elena with the guy from the Grill who could only be Stefan.

A book? They're discussing books?

I approve.

They separated and Elena headed in my direction, scowling a little once she saw me.

"Your face'll stick like that if you're not careful." I teased. "So that was Stefan, huh? I saw that smile. You like like him."

"Like like? What is this, 8th grade?"

"Oh hush. So? Dish! Do I smell romance going on?"

"No!" she denied quickly.

"Sure thing, Elena. Well, time for me to go. Don't be late for your next class!"

"If I am I'll blame you," Elena sing-songed back as she sauntered down the corridor.

That Stefan kid must be good for her.

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned."

"About what, exactly?"

"It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

"Six? That's kinda hard to do,"

"Not if you're on drugs."

"That's extremely out of character for him," I point out. Six months ago Jeremy was a model student (he took after his big sis, I'm very proud).

"And you are of course a great judge of character, because you've always been so right about people."

I ignore the jab about Emily's father and try to come with an answer to address his assumption about Jeremy's drug use but I hesitate. I know he's right and I also know that I _really_ need to speak to Jer about this, but this is _Tanner_. Tanner the high school classroom bully. He doesn't get to say stuff like that.

"Mr Tanner, are you aware that we lost our parents?"

"Yes, six months ago. Car accident on Wickery Bridge if I remember correctly. A great tragedy."

I nod in agreement.

"And so now it's just you taking care of them and your…what? 5 year old?"

"Four actually, and we have Jenna as well."

"Who is…?"

"Our mother's sister. She moved in after the accident."

"Right, the official guardian, and yet you've been sent instead."

"Jenna had class today,"

"Right, right." He paused and crossed his arms. "Look, Jeremy's drug use is his attempt at coping Miss Gilbert. And the signs are there, he's moody, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"Why, you think we can't take care of them?"

"It's an impossible job isn't it? Being a single Mom?"

"No, it isn't. Tough yes. But impossible? No way."

"Are you sure? I mean you've already a got a five year old-"

"Four year old." I interrupted, but he just continued.

"And then to add in two teenagers? If that's not impossible, then you're not doing it right."

I stand up.

"Look, Mr Tanner. I am not alone in taking care of Elena and Jeremy. I have Jenna there too, and between the two of us we're going to get this straightened out."

"And what about Emily? I mean you still have her right?"

"Of course."

"And you allow drug use in the house with a minor?"

"No, I don't."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to raise my concerns about her well-being."

"_Excuse me?"_ I snarl. "How _dare _you-"

"How dare I? Talk with Jeremy, Miss Gilbert, and I won't have to."

* * *

I stomp back to my car, muttering a list of all the things I'd like to do to Tanner for threatening to have Emily taken away.

I slam the door shut and rest my head against the steering wheel. It's only mid-morning and already I'm exhausted.

The worst thing is, that Tanner is _right_ about Jeremy's behaviour around Emily. I mean what if she got a hold of whatever it is he's been taking? I shake my head to clear such thoughts and concentrate instead on driving to the hospital. The last time I was here was for Emily's injections, and the time before that was when Elena was hospitalised from the accident.

The nurse I met there was very helpful and shows me to Vicky's room.

"Hey, Matt." I say when I spot him in the chair.

"Hey, Bethany, those for Vicky?"

"Yeah, from everyone at the Grill. Thought she could do with some cheering up."

He smiles in thanks.

"Where is she by the way?"

"Right here." Vicky stepped out of the bathroom. "You come to gawk?"

"No, I come bearing gifts."

"Ohhh nice." She examines them critically. "Grapes. Nice cliché."

"They're cliché for a reason."

I notice she keeps a hold of the stuffed bear though.

The TV station flicks to the news, talking about some missing campers and a supposed animal attack.

Vicky flinched.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just don't wanna listen to this crap y'know?"

Matt turned off the TV. "Sure thing, Vicky, whatever you need."

She smiles gratefully and lies back down on the bed.

"Right, well, I'd best head off. Gotta get the shopping done before picking up Emily," I try and dismiss myself from the room.

"Thanks for coming Beth,"

"No problem Matt. See you at work, Vicky."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing."

I walked back through my hospital thinking about the animal attacks. There was definitely a high number of them recently, and Vicky's reaction to it on the news I could chalk down to the similarities between her and the campers. But still, there was something funny about it.

I reach my car and reach into my bag for my keys….only I've gone and left my bag in Vicky's room.

Brilliant.

Bloody. Brilliant.

I speed walk back through the hospital and reach Vicky's room in no time. The door is open though and I can hear bits of conversation from my place in the hallway.

"Vicky, we need to talk." Matt was using his Serious Voice, something I'd only really heard him use when talking about his Mom.

"What is it?"

"Last night, you said…that it was a vampire that attacked you?"

"What? No way. An animal did this to me."

Aaaaand there's my cue.

I knocked on the door quickly and popped my head in.

"Hey guys, me again. Um…I think I left my bag here?"

Matt looked around quickly, spotting it on the table at the end of Vicky's bed.

"Here you go."

"Great, thanks Matt. See you guys later."

"Bye Beth."

Let's try this again shall we?

* * *

Shopping was easy enough, especially since everyone tended to buy their own little things throughout the week. So I had time to spare before going to pick up Emily. Since that was the case I headed to the Grill to get my hours for the rest of the week when I spotted Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. They must have had a free period last or something (I really hope it was the free period and not skiving. I don't need Tanner calling me in about Elena too). They were still there when I headed back out.

"So then what?" Caroline was asking.

"So then nothing." My sister replied.

"You and Stefan _talked_, all night, there was no sloppy first kiss or any touchy feely of any kind."

"Nope."

"Glad to hear it." I interrupt, ruffling Elena's hair ("Quit it, I'm not five!")

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline steamrolls on, "Come on, we're your friends. You're supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked."

Caroline huffed.

"Okay, what is with the blockage, just jump his bones already!"

"What? No!"

"Caroline might have a point you know," I said.

"Thankyou!"

"What ever happened to 'Glad to hear it?'"

"Trust me, I'm probably the last person who should say this. But when you've got to know him and you still like him?" I nod. "Then jump his bones. Sex is fun Elena, and you need fun."

"Bethany!"

Bonnie and Caroline are laughing and my sister is embarrassed which I take to mean as my work is done.

Chuckling I head to the Elementary School to pick up Emily, eager to see my baby girl again.

As per the last two times I've picked her up, the mother's gossiped behind me and no one approached me to talk. I smiled at a few, but none returned it. Rude.

Emily though was her little ball of sunshine self, and soon we were heading home.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't some of the other Mommys like you?"

My little girl. So small, yet so perceptive. Until I had Emily I'd never realised just how much kids absorb from the world around them. Sadly I had no idea how to answer her question.

Somehow "Because they're small minded bitches who can't handle the fact that I was a teen mom" doesn't sound right.

Eventually I hit on another answer.

"Sometimes people just don't like other people. And there's nothing you can do to change their minds about a person."

"Well that's silly!" she huffs.

"Tell me about it." I mutter.

So she does.

She runs into the house to find Jenna when we get home.

I sit in the kitchen and wait.

Sure enough, Jeremy soon wanders in.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos."

"I'm alright thanks."

"Eat anyway, it's a ruse. I wanna talk."

He ignores me and tries to walk away. Which is _not_ going to happen.

"Hey you! Come back here. _Sit."_

Jeremy sits down warily with all the teenage angst he could muster.

"Had an interesting talk with Mr Tanner today."

"Tanner? Why?"

"Well, it appears that _someone_ has managed to skip six classes in three days." I look him in the eye. "Tanner thinks you're on drugs. Is he right?"

"Whatever." He moves to stand again.

"Sit back down."

He does so reluctantly and I can see I'm losing him.

"He threatened me with Emily."

"_What?_"

"He said that I had to make sure you cleaned your act together, or he would make enquiries about Emily's safety."

"That's ridiculous, I would never-"

"But that's not the point. It only matters what people think _could_ happen." I sigh and rub my eyes. "Please, Jer, for me. Can you just…_try_. For a couple of days. Please."

He nods in response and leaves the house.

I don't think he's realised just how serious this is, but for now I can only hope that some of what I've said has sunk in.

Elena comes home just as Emily and I start to dish up dinner. The stuffed bear sits on the table with us, Emily hasn't let it go since I gave it to her.

Well, okay _I _dished up, Emily surrounded the bear (named Blue) with knickknacks from around the house on the table as decoration.

"He's on the rebound, and he has _raging_ family issues." She grouches, pouring sauce over her tacos.

I'm putting one together for Emily, so I don't answer.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with Mommy issues, or cheating issues or amphetamine issues." Jenna answers for me.

"What kind of guys have been dating, Jen?" I ask jokingly.

"The wrong ones." She sighs wistfully.

"Whats amfetmine?" Emily asks curiously. I mock glare at Jenna.

"I'm expanding her vocabulary?"

"They're a type of drug, sweetie, and sometimes people use them wrong."

"Like Uncle Jer?"

Everyone stops.

"Where did you hear that Emily?" Elena asks worriedly.

"I heard Mommy talking to Uncle Jer earlier." She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Would they really take me away?"

"No." I lift her up and put her on my lap. "I would _never_ let that happen. Understand? You're my baby girl and no one is going to stop me raising you. Jeremy has some issues right now is all, and Tanner was being a meanie."

"A meanie?"

"A big, fat, old meanie."

She giggles and the door slams.

I put her back on her chair.

"Jeremy."

He keeps walking.

"Oh no you don't." Jenna chucks me her apple and I throw it at Jeremy's head.

"Why-why did you do that?" he looks genuinely confused.

"Where were you? I was worried."

"Why? Tanner threaten Emily again?"

"This isn't about Emily, this is about you. Did you go visit Vicky, is that where you went?"

"Whatever, I don't have to listen to you."

"Fine. Jenna!"

She joined me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Enough is enough Jeremy," I begin.

"Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna finishes.

A united front. This could be useful.

"Parental authority from you two? I like it." He scoffs. "Sleep tight."

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

The day of the comet rolled round with much as much pomp and ceremony as Mayor Lockwood could muster, enrolling as many people as possible into the event.

I picked Emily up from school and after a quick change took her down to Mystic Falls Square where there were stalls and games.

And face paints.

I watched Elena and Bonnie hand out flyers while Emily was turned into a kitten. Hopefully Bonnie would have better luck convincing Elena to give Stefan a chance. I thought they'd be good together, or at the very least Elena would come out of her shell a little bit.

"Look Mommy! I'm a kitty-cat! Meow!"

"Wow sweetie, didn't recognise you for a minute! Whatcha wanna do next?"

"Um…Pin the tail?"

"Pin the tail it is."

We crossed the park, passing Caroline who was busy eyeing up some man candy. Aaaand I could see why.

Yum.

"Come on Mommy!" Emily pulled at my hand and I allowed her to lead me through the amusements.

* * *

Jenna took Emily home about 4 so I could head to the grill for my evening shift. When I walked in I could hear Vicky and Robert going at it about sick days. Stingy bastard.

I headed to behind the bar, waving to Jeremy as I went. I'd keep an eye on him tonight, just to be safe. Eventually he headed over to Vicky, confirming my suspicions about their "friendship".

My brother had a cru~sh.

As night fell the Grill got busier and busier. The other bartender had called in sick (I just think he wanted to watch the comet) so I was stuck on my own.

"What's a guy gotta do to get some service round here?" yelled a guy from one very drunk group.

"Well, manners go a long ways for starters." I replied. "Let me finish serving here and I'll be right with you."

"Manners huh?" Someone else slurred next. "When you're such a rude bitch?"

"Yes, I am a bitch. So back off."

The drunk sneered at me, leaning across the bar. His breath stank.

"The lady said back off." Interrupted a smooth voice. "So why don't you?"

I must have missed something, because the next thing I knew the bar area was a lot quieter and drunken lout free.

I looked up at the stranger to see the guy Caroline was ogling.

"Thanks. How did you do that?"

"Trick of the trade," he winked. "I'm Damon, I'm new in town. And you are…?"

"I'm Beth,"

"Nice to meet you, Beth."

"You too Damon."

Someone called out for a drink and I hurried over, but Damon was still sitting there when I returned.

"So, what can I getcha?"

"Well, I'm assuming _you're_ not on the menu," he gave a put upon sigh, "so I'll have a scotch on the rocks instead."

My smile felt forced after hearing his crack.

"Coming right up."

I handed him his drink.

"Why, thankyou." He smirked.

Was he…._flirting_ with me?

Please god no, don't be flirting.

After Emily was born and the disaster with her father I'd sworn off men. They were fun to look at but not for keeping.

"So, you lived here long?" he asked as I passed him to get some vodka.

"All my life. What about you, you here with anyone?"

"Just my brother, Stefan. We've just moved in with our Uncle Zach."

"Must be nice to be together again."

"Ehh, brothers you know? We try, but you never know what'll happen." He kept his tone light, but I caught the thread of danger underneath.

Did he just threaten his brother?

God, no wonder Elena came home complaining about family issues.

I went back to serving others, grateful for the distraction and doubly grateful that he was gone when I turned back.

Soon after, Jeremy came up to bar.

"You know I'm not gonna serve you, Jer."

"Funny, Beth. Have you seen Vicky?" I took a good look at him.

He was really worried.

"Hey Robert!" I yelled out the back.

"What!"

"I'm taking my break, can you cover me?"

"Fine." Robert stepped out irately.

"Thanks!"

I walked out the bar and followed Jeremy over to the usual cast of students.

"Have any of you seen Vicky?"

"Why don't you tell us. You're her stalker." Tyler butted in snidely.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found someone new to party with. Sorry pill pusher, guess you've been replaced pill pusher."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler nodded to Jeremy. Oh please tell me it isn't what I think.

"You really wanna do this right now?" my brother countered.

"Are you dealing?" I asked, forgetting all about Vicky. Please say no, please say no.

He ignored me though, paying more attention to Tyler's jab at their relationship.

"She already did," Jeremy spat back, "Over and over and over and over again."

"Yeah right."

"You slept with Vicky Donovan? I mean, _Vicky Donovan_ slept with _you?_"

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What's he talking about Ty?"

Yes, Ty, please tell.

"Don't listen to him, man, he's a punk."

"And evidently, you're an ass," I defended Jeremy.

"How about you all shut the hell up and help me find my sister." Matt spoke over all of us and the group split up.

Jeremy tried to leave too, but Elena and I grabbed him.

"Oh no, you are coming with us."

We pulled him into a corner.

"So that's your game now? Dealing?"

"I'm not dealing."

"Look I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer its clearly having no effect." I began.

"Between you two and Jenna-"

"We can stop if you want." Elena stopped him. "We can send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you can talk to complete strangers. Or…you can talk to me." I nodded in agreement.

"How about none of the above?" He shoved off the wall and stalked past us. Elena huffed and went to join the search, while I ran after Jeremy.

"So that's it then?" I demanded. "Everyone else can go hang, so long as you get your buzz?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

He smiled smugly.

I smacked him round the head.

"What about Emily?" I reminded him quietly. "Punish me, punish Elena, punish the world. But what you're doing is going to hurt Emily. Do you really want to risk that."

"No." he muttered.

"Good. Now come on, we're getting you home."

I yelled out to Robert about a family emergency who yelled back….something. It was nearly time for me to go anyways.

We headed home in silence, neither willing to talk about what to do next.

I led him up to his room, ignoring Jenna's questioning glance.

"Where is it?"

He slunked past me and rooted through some boxes, finally come up with a small baggie and some pills. I took them from him and went into the bathroom.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

I ignored him and tipped the drugs down the toilet.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did," I told him coolly, flushing them away. "Listen to me Jer, this can't keep happening. I won't allow any more drugs in the house. You want to get high? You do it after school, away from here. Understood?"

He nodded tightly.

"Good. Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Whatever."

I went downstairs and grabbed a tub of ice cream before schlumping on the sofa.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked Jenna, handing her the spoon.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm screwing up most days. You know Tanner called me earlier? He shamed me good."

"Been there." I nabbed the spoon back, "you're not screwing up."

"I am."

"No, you're not." Elena walked in the front door, "hey Elena, is Jenna a screw up?"

"What? No." she said firmly, spotting the ice cream and grabbing another spoon. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because I'm not her. She made everything look so _easy_. High school, marriage, having you guys. God, I'm as worried about Jeremy as you two are, and I'm terrified of saying the wrong thing and making it worse. I'm his legal guardian and I couldn't even bring myself to confront him about his drugs. Tanner was right, it is impossible."

"It's just the fear talking," Elena insisted as I nodded in agreement. "You're scared, that's all, we all are."

Elena's face changed suddenly.

"What's wrong, 'Lena?"

"Nothing," She handed me her spoon, "Look, I have to go do something. Are you two going to be okay?"

Jenna gave her a weak smile and I waved my spoon at the door.

"Go, do what you have to."

"Thanks." She grabbed her bag and headed out again.

"What just happened?" Jenna asked.

"Not sure." I replied. "But I think it has something to do with a guy."

* * *

**So yeah. I hoped to inject a little bit of reality in it with the bills bit (I mean come on, no one in the show has a solid income and their house is massive. How the hell are they paying for it?) and I tweaked Miranda's back story a tiny amount.**

**Robert is mentioned in passing in the show as the Grill's manager.**

**Bethany met Damon and didn't like him very much, but she still hasn't met Stefan. Next chapter. Hopefully.**

**I've also messed around with the timing in the episode, not much, but enough to suit me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, fear my power.**

**Also two more hints about Emily's Dad! **

**Let me know what you think,**

**Much Hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**

**P.S. Anyone got a better idea for a title?**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Sorry it took so long to come up. This will likely be the last update in a while as I have exams to focus on at the moment.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"I'm up!" I yell, sitting up and colliding with Emily's forehead.

"Owww," Emily sniffles.

"Emily? Oh God, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"It hurts."

I kiss her forehead. "Better?"

She nods a little and I pull her in for a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. What time is it?"

"I don't know. Morning?"

"Morning, huh? Well, could be." I steal a glance at the clock.

Half 6? Really? I slept till _half past six?_

Hallelujah.

Now for this to happen more often and I'll be set.

"How long have you been awake Ems?"

"Not long. I picked my clothes out though!" she chirps.

"Hey, you're getting this school thing quickly." I give her another hug. "Come on then, breakfast. To the kitchen!"

She giggles and follows me out the room.

Breakfast today was toast for me and cheerios for Emily. Jeremy wondered in at one point silently, eyes only on the coffee, before leaving. He looked like shit. There was nothing I could do for him though. I would be there when he wanted to talk, and I would hold his hand through all the withdrawals.

But I don't think he'll let me.

In fact I think I'll be very lucky if he ever forgives me for flushing his stash of drugs.

Being a parent to three kids is _hard._

Elena was smiling when she walked in.

I gave her coffee.

"A bribe?" she raised her eyebrow.

"A gift." I responded before leaning on my elbows over the counter. "Now tell me everything."

"No way."

"What? I gave you coffee. Emily are you seeing this?" Emily nods happily. My daughter, always ready to back me up.

"Whatcha think, munchkin, should Elena tell all?"

"Yep!" She pouted at Elena.

Elena sighed. No one can resist the pout.

I love my kid.

"Nothing really happened. We watched the comet-"

"We?"

"Me and Stefan." She clarified with a sigh of defeat.

"So _is_ there a you and Stefan?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? You don't sound too sure."

"Well, we kissed, and it was _awesome_."

"I'd say that was something."

"A boy kissed Elena?" Emily asked, screwing her nose up. "But boys are gross!"

"Yes, yes they are. Which is why you won't be kissing anyone till you're forty."

Elena laughed.

Jenna flew by in a hurricane of lateness, ruffling Emily's hair and kissing mine and Elena's cheeks before whirling away.

Emily got herself dressed as I made her lunch (cheese sandwich, a yoghurt and a banana with berry squash), and Elena left with Bonnie.

We were out the door by half past 8.

* * *

I dropped Emily off at Kindergarten, faced the glares of Maggie the Malicious, kissed my daughter goodbye and headed off the bookshop.

Mrs Appleton was expecting a big delivery today.

I made us both tea and we got started with the unpacking. It was a pleasantly busy morning, with several people stopping by the small store, but it still wasn't enough. I worried about this place.

Two o'clock came and Mrs Appleton waved me out the door, ignoring all protests about being able to help more. I was lucky to have her. When Emily was born a lot of people turned their backs on me, but Mrs Appleton was there. She gave me a job, and her friendship.

Maggie was waiting with her Lockwood patented disapproving stare when I arrived at the Elementary School. I ignored her.

Mayor Lockwood's stare was waaaaay more intimidating.

I checked my phone while I waited only to find several texts from Elena.

_Hey. Can Stefan and Bonnie come over for dinner?_

I sent back a yes quickly, already planning what to pick up on the way home.

Emily ran out, this time followed by her teacher.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes, Miss Hamilton?"

"Might I have a word with you quickly?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Emily took my hand and followed us back into the classroom. I felt a little uneasy, reminded of my last confrontation with a teacher. Thank fuck tomorrow's Saturday. Emily sat on the carpeted area with some blocks, playing quietly.

"Miss Gilbert, I was wondering…is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, we've got our share of problems, we're still trying to figure out what to do without our parents around."

"So there's no one else around to help but you?"

"No, there's Jenna. She's only a couple of years older than me, and she lost her family too. We're muddling through. Why?"

"Emily said something earlier to one of the students. A Felicia Fell?"

_Fell._ Well that explained why she was such a brat then.

"I've heard about Felicia," I tell her.

"Well, some comments were made about how if Emily didn't give her toy to Felicia, then she'd be taken away and…well, Emily…exploded."

"Exploded? Like Hulk explosion?"

The teacher smiled ruefully.

"Something like. She kept screaming that you would never let that happen. That you would always take care of her. So I was wondering if everything was okay since it seemed like a very extreme reaction."

I don't say anything, merely watch my daughter happily stack blocks.

"I told her those things. Someone threatened to report me as an unfit parent and Emily overheard me talking about it with Jenna. She was frightened so I tried to reassure her. Emily lost her Grandparents….and I think she's worried about losing everyone else too."

Miss Hamilton nodded as if she'd expected nothing less.

"Well, I hope you know you can come to us for any extra support," she offers, "Emily has been a delight in class. She's very smart."

I beam proudly.

"Thankyou, Miss Hamilton, for letting me know. I'll talk to Emily about yelling when we get home."

We shook hands.

"Come on Emily, time to go!"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

She held my hand all the way to the car.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" I said as I turned the ignition.

"What did Miss Hamilton say?"

"She was telling me how smart you are…and also about what happened today with Felicia."

"Oh." She looks upset. Something which I can't stand, but I have to stay strong.

"Emily…do you know why Miss Hamilton was concerned?"

"No…"

"It's because you were screaming. Emily, you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know Mommy. And Aunt 'Lena, and Uncle Jer and Aunt Jenna and Uncle John."

It hurt to hear my four year old speak with a thread of bitterness.

"Well, good, I'm glad you know that. But Emily, you can't yell at the other kids okay? If someone upsets you, you go to Miss Hamilton. Understand?"

"Yes, Mommy."

We were running too late now to grab something from the store.

Screw it, I'd bring something home from the Grill.

I had an afternoon shift, from four till half seven so I was pushed for time. Thankfully Jenna was home when we arrived. Emily looked miffed at me for leaving so quickly, and not even a hug would make her smile.

* * *

The time dragged.

Damon wasn't there, thank goodness. Unfortunately, Mayor Lockwood was.

"Ah, Bethany, my girl, how've you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks, Mayor. What can I getcha?"

"Oh a whiskey for me, and a wine for Carol. How's the kid?"

"Emily's doing just fine. She's just started school."

"Of course, she has. How could I forget? The Founding Daughter and her teenage pregnancy."

I gave him his drinks. He paid. He left.

I didn't clobber his brains out with a bottle of Jack.

That, in a nutshell, was my relationship with the Lockwoods. They hadn't quite forgiven me for disgracing the name of one of the treasured Founding Families. My parents on the other hand loved me anyway and never once made a comment about "disgrace".

Not about me, anyway.

Three panicked texts from Elena later (_Where are you? we have no food! I can't cook!_) and I put an order in the kitchen around 7. By the time my shift ended and I said bye to Robert my order was ready and Elena's dinner plans remained unscuppered.

* * *

As it was a Saturday tomorrow Emily was allowed to stay up till nine, something she was hugely excited about.

She was colouring at the table while Elena dished up around her. Much to Elena's annoyance I was staying for food.

And to interrogate Stefan.

Okay, _mostly_ to interrogate Stefan.

He couldn't be as big a douchebag as his brother.

I only listen with half an ear to Elena and Bonnie talking.

"Oh come on, that commercial's on a constant loop." Elena was saying.

"Okay, fine. How about today I am obsessed with numbers," Bonnie counters, "I keep seeing, 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?"

"What is this?" I interrupt.

"Grams says I'm psychic," Bonnie informs me.

"And you keep seeing numbers?"

"Yup,"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe we should play the lottery," Elena teases. We laugh, even Emily who has no idea what the lottery is. I think.

"Have you talked to your Grams?" I ask

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Do you wanna be a witch?"

"I don't wanna be a witch. Emily, do you wanna be a witch?"

"Will I get to ride a broomstick?" Emily asks innocently.

"I'm saving up for the Nimbus 2000, it's a surprise." I tell her, tickling her sides. "And putting it in a fancy bowl is fooling no one."

Elena just gives me a look.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on the left." Bonnie answers immediately.

The kitchen goes eerily quiet as Elena checks.

She holds the spoons warily.

"So what? You've been in this kitchen like a thousand times," she brushes it off.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie said.

I don't mention that I had put them in there by mistake yesterday.

Bonnie hadn't been in this kitchen for a week.

The doorbell goes.

"Okay he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal, loving self." Elena goes to answer the door.

"I think she's more nervous than us," I say to Bonnie before turning to Emily. "Okay, time for someone to have ice cream while we eat. How's that munchkin?"

"Yay ice cream!"

"But first, time to put all this colouring stuff away, kay?"

"Kay!"

She grabs the papers to put them on the pile in the living room for her to show me tomorrow. Then we'd choose our favourites and put them on the fridge. As I start to gather up the pencils I hear Bonnie whispering about birthday candles before opening the drawer. She huffs a breath. I can only assume she found them.

Elena came back then with Stefan.

"Stefan, this is my sister Bethany," she introduces us.

"Hi Stefan, nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind if me and Emily join you?"

"No not at all. Urm, Emily?"

"I'm Emily!"

He turns to see Emily behind him in the doorway.

"Another sister?" he asks hesitantly.

"My daughter." I respond.

"I put all the colouring stuff away. Can I have ice cream now?" Emily asks me.

"Sure, just go sit at the table okay?"

I get the frozen treat out the freezer as everyone sits down.

"Ice cream? Can I have some?" I hear Stefan ask.

"You have to eat allll your vegetables first. That's what mommy says." Emily answers imperiously. Bonnie chokes on a laugh.

"Smart lady, your Mommy."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr Salvatore." I sing song, giving Emily her dessert.

Food was dished up and an awkward silence settled. (Except for Emily who was happily nomming her ice cream).

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena eventually asks Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team so I must've done something right."

"You got Tanner'd?" I ask.

"Uh…Tanner challenged me on dates in history."

"He won as well. It was awesome," Elena beams.

"Too many crossword puzzles," Stefan downplays it, but for some reason it just made Elena smile more.

"Let me get this straight." I faced him. "You took on Tanner….and won?"

"I…guess?"

"You have my permission to date Elena," I smile.

"Well, that's a relief."

"Bethany!" Elena complains.

"What? Only the best for my sis."

Emily's bowl of ice cream is finished so I take it the sink and Emily retrieves her colouring.

The awkward silence returned.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested.

"Um, divorced. No Mom. Live with my Dad." Bonnie kept her answer short.

"No. About the witches," Elena hissed. She turned to Stefan, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie refutes.

I keep eating.

"It's certainly interesting. I'm not well versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie tries to shut him down.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah…"

"I'd say that's pretty cool."

"Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity."

Bonnie pauses, digesting his point.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiles, proud of her ancestors.

And Salvatore wins over Bonnie Bennett to his Let Me Date Elena campaign.

Emily stops colouring when the doorbell goes.

"I'll get it!" She yelps, hopping onto the floor.

"No!" I call after her, stopping her before she got to the door. "You don't answer the door without an adult, remember?"

"But what if they're gone by the time an adult comes?"

"Doesn't matter. You still don't answer it. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Then let's go see who it is. Were you expecting anyone else, Elena?" I ask as she joins us in the hall.

"No. I wonder who it could be."

"I'll open it!" Emily says, latching onto the handle and opening the door.

"Surprise!"

"Caroline?" Elena asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Bonnie said you were having dinner, so we brought desert!"

"Can I have some, mommy?" Emily asked, excited about the prospect of more sugar.

"You've just had some ice cream, munchkin. Let's leave the desert for the others kay?"

"But Mommy!"

"No."

She huffed.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble," teased a voice that most definitely was not Caroline.

"I'm sure you say that wherever you go, Damon." I sigh. So much for never seeing him again.

Caroline breezed into the house. "You two have met before?"

"At the Grill." I answer shortly.

"Yeah, I saved her from some drunken louts," Damon continues, throwing a charming smile at Elena.

Skeevy.

"Yep, you're a regular Sir Gallahad." I turn to Emily, "Why don't you go continue with your drawing, okay sweetie?"

She didn't crack a smile. She huffed and stalked away.

Please don't let the teenage years start already.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as he joins us at the door.

"Waiting for Elena or Bethany to invite me in, of course," his brother replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

At least he has some manners.

Elena opened her mouth.

"Nonono. He can't come in," Stefan interrupted. "He can't stay, can you Damon?"

There was something about his voice that set off alarm bells. I remembered Damon's veiled comments in the Grill.

Was Stefan _afraid_ of Damon?

"Get in here," Caroline scoffed.

"We're just…finishing up…" Stefan tried to come up with more excuses.

"It's fine, come on in." Elena smiled, the perfect hostess.

There was a pause, before Damon set a deliberate foot over the threshold.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena, Bethany." Damon says as he enters.

"Thanks," Elena answers for both of us.

The group of us headed into the living room where Emily was now playing with some stuffed toys, crayons abandoned on the table.

"Emily!" Caroline squealed, scooping her up into a hug.

Emily laughed at the sudden movement, toys flying everywhere.

"Caroline! I missed you!"

"Sorry, I haven't been to visit," Caroline apologised. Emily gave her a hug.

"Who's your friend, Caroline?" Damon asked.

Caroline turned her body so Emily could see him too.

"This is Emily. Emily, this is my boyfriend Damon."

"Ewwwwww," Emily wrinkled her nose.

"Good answer," I say, making Stefan choke on his laughter.

"Oh he's not ew, no germs I promise." Caroline jokes.

Emily looks sceptical. Can't blame her to be honest, there's something not right about Damon.

"So Emily must be the youngest sibling?" Damon frowns, trying to figure out where she falls in the Gilbert family tree.

"Nope, she's my daughter." I move forward, taking Emily from Caroline's arms. "And it's someone's bedtime."

"But Caroline just got here!"

"Sorry, sweetie. But you'll see her tomorrow at the game, right Caroline?"

"Definitely. Sleep tight Ems."

"Okay…" Emily yawned.

Goodnights were called from various parts of the room. As I carried her to bed I caught snippets of the conversation.

"So…daughter huh?" Damon queried.

"Yeah, it was a massive thing when it happened. Bethany Gilbert, 18 and pregnant? People would _not_ shut up about it," Caroline filled him in gleefully.

Wow, she must be in true bitch mode today. What did I do to piss her off?

"Looks like people still aren't." Elena bit out.

"Oh, come on, Lena. You know I'm only joking,"

"It's not funny, Care. You know how much Beth had to fight to get anything back then," Bonnie chided.

"Who's the father?" Damon asked.

No one answered.

As I reached the top of the stairs I could no longer hear them, focusing only on getting Emily to bed.

"Okay…teeth first Emily,"

"Then a story?"

"Then pyjamas. After that you can pick a story, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically before rushing to the bathroom.

I laid out her pink pyjamas and headed into my own room to change from jeans into sweatpants and t-shirt. Screw having guests, I was _tired_.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror against the wall. My long hair now reached the middle of my back, framing my curves. I was never as skinny as Elena, always tending to land on the curvy side of things. After I got pregnant however my body definitely filled out, my breasts going up a cup size and my getting much wider. All the running about I did after she was born helped me get back into shape, but I hadn't quite lost all the curves pregnancy had given me. I wasn't fussed though.

I went back to Emily, now feeling much more comfortable, to find her snuggled up in bed with a book clutched in her hand.

"So what'll it be today munchkin?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She thrust the book out at me and I grinned.

"Alright then, all comfy?"

"Yep." She nodded vigorously.

"Okay then.

_One day when Pooh Bear had nothing else to do, he thought he would do something, so he went round to Piglet's house to see what Piglet was doing…"_

It's never too early to start them on the classics.

* * *

I went downstairs to the sound of Caroline's laughter.

"Emily all asleep?" Elena asked from her spot by Stefan.

"Yep, munchkin was all tuckered out." I slump into the chair opposite the one Damon and Caroline.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team." Caroline continued the conversation, "Tyler must be _seething_. But good for you, go for it."

Stefan nodded along to her, everyone else sitting awkwardly. Except for Damon, of course who appeared to be taking this moment to establish something over his brother.

"That's what I'm always telling him. You have to _engage_, you can't wait for life to come to you, you have to go take it. One older sibling to another, am I right, Bethany?"

"I'm sure you are Damon. However right now I'm way too tired to contemplate life decisions."

"Want me to pour you a glass of wine?" Elena offered.

"Do that and I'll fall asleep right here, but thanks Lena."

"Well, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline kept talking like out exchange hadn't happened. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines…"

"I'll work with her," Bonnie offered, attempting to stop Caroline's train to Bitchville. Seriously, what is with her today? She's usually much more relaxed around friends.

"I guess we could put her in the back…" Caroline trailed off, her head filled with cheerleading positions.

"You don't seem the cheerleading type, Elena."

"Why because she's not all full of pep?"

"Oh, it's only because her parents died. She's just going through a blah phase. She used to be much more fun."

She stopped talking, only seeming to realise exactly what it was she was saying. "Which I say with complete sensitivity?"

She catches my glare.

She shuts up.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stef and I have watched nearly everyone we love die."

Creepy…and a little coincidental.

"We don't need to go into that right now." Stefan interrupts.

"You're right, sorry. Last thing I wanna do is bring _her_ up."

Here we go. Trying to drive a wedge between them are we, Damon?

"Elena, have you seen Jeremy this evening?" I ask before any male posturing can begin.

"I think he's at the Grill,"

"Waching Vicky, no doubt." Caroline snipes cattily.

I raise an eyebrow.

She shuts up.

"You know, I should be going." Bonnie stands up. "Curfew and all that."

Elena looks up startled before nodding and standing with her.

I heft myself up out of the chair.

"I'll get started on the dishes."

Elena says her goodbyes to Bonnie on the porch as I clear up before coming in and relieving me of the task. I happily returned to my spot in the comfy comfy chair.

Stefan and Caroline chatted quietly as I kept an ear out for the kitchen. I couldn't hear anything untoward, but knowing Elena she was already reaching out a tentative hand of friendship to the creepy brother.

Aaaand…why is Caroline talking about Matt? Please don't be helping Damon in his attempt to create distance between them. Elena is happy. Stefan is happy. Why can't they leave well enough alone?

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan changed the subject abruptly.

"Thankyou. It's new."

"Where'd you get it?" I ask.

"Damon gave it to me."

"Can I see it? I mean…" Stefan moved closer. "Would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh I can't."

"Why not?" I ask with a frown. Stefan glanced over at me, indecision clear in his face.

"I don't know. All I know is that I can't take it off."

Well that's not…normal.

"And what are you crazy kids talking about?" Damon swaggers in and I excuse myself, intending to go see Elena in the kitchen and ask if Caroline had been acting weird all day.

Caroline soon followed me out.

"Hey Caroline, can I talk to you?"

"But I'm supposed to help Elena in the kitchen."

"It won't take a minute."

"No, I'm really supposed to go see Elena,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just have to."

"Did Damon ask you to?"

"Yeah, but I told him no. Then I changed my mind."

"Caroline….are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? You're acting weird Bethany." She laughs a little and moves in front of me to the kitchen.

"Maybe I am," I mutter to myself. I can't help the niggling feeling in my gut though. Something is wrong, and it feels familiar somehow. Bits of memory from years ago come to mind, but that was in a place completely different to Small Town, Virginia.

My mind's just playing tricks.

That's all.

It has to be.

* * *

I woke up to Emily's expectant face.

_Half six again?_ I must be more exhausted than I thought.

"Morning munchkin. Sleep well?"

"Yep."

She snuggled under the covers.

"Whatcha want to do today then?"

"I dunno," she sighs.

"How about….we make some fairy cakes?"

She sits up with excitement.

"Chocolate ones?"

"And vanilla," I pause for effect. "And lots of icing."

"Yay!"

She scrambled out of bed, kicking the covers away.

"Come on Mommy, get up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Let's have breakfast first okay?"

"A Saturday breakfast?"

"Definitely." I point to the door. "To the kitchen!"

Emily giggles and I follow her down the stairs.

Jenna came in as I put bacon in the pan.

"It's Saturday?" she queries, blearily reaching for the coffee jug.

"It's Saturday." I affirm.

"Thank god."

She slumps at the table, next to Emily and gives her hair a ruffle.

As though it was a siren's call, the smell of bacon lured in Elena and Jeremy, until everyone was waiting patiently for the promised Saturday breakfast of bacon and pancakes. I watched as everyone ate happily, Emily making a bit of a mess on her pyjama top, content that for this one morning it was like we were a whole family again. I half expected our parents to come through the door any minute from what is now Jenna's room. I know it's difficult for her to sleep in there. We re-decorated a few months ago, trying to make it less her big sister's room but the weirdness is still there. It used to be a study and their room was my room, while I slept in Emily's room. It all had to change with Emily on the way though. They wouldn't hear of me moving out and were completely willing to put up with Emily crying at 3 in the morning. The only caveat was that I would deal with it myself.

The illusion was shattered when Jeremy scraped his chair back, dumping his plate in the sink and stalked out the front door, apparently having enough of familial interaction for the day. With his departure the table cleared quickly – Jenna to her job at the realtors and Elena to her room. Emily finished her last bit of pancake and beamed up at me expectantly.

"Cupcakes? You said after breakfast." She reminded me.

"Get dressed first, then we'll get started."

She nodded and followed Elena's path up the stairs while I wiped down the counters and cleared up breakfast. Then I got dressed too, throwing on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Odds are that it'd be covered in flour by the time the day was done.

"You ready sweetie?" I poked my head round the door frame of Emily's room.

"Yep!" she smiled, and skipped towards me in her blue dress.

"Tights," I reminded her.

"But tights never go on right!" she moaned.

"And yet they keep your legs warm."

"I don't want to." She crossed her arms and huffed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're not dressed, then no cupcakes."

Her lower lip trembled.

"You going to put on your tights now?"

"NO!"

I shrugged.

"Okay then, come find me when you're dressed."

She let out a scream of rage and started crying. Elena popped her head out her room as I passed into my own.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine, Elena. Go back to journaling or whatever."

"Okay…" she looked unsure.

"Seriously Elena. It's fine."

She nodded and retreated.

Emily's crying reached new levels of noise and I sighed in frustration. This was her first real tantrum since her grandparents died. I suppose it was a good thing that she was okay with expressing extremes of emotion again. I also know that you can't really reason with a four year old. You just have to wait it out, eventually she'll come to the conclusion that crying isn't getting her anywhere and she'll put on the tights.

I hope.

Half an hour later and her sobs had diminished into tired hiccoughs.

She shuffled into my room with her head down, in her hand she clutched a pair of white tights. She approached me on the bed, thrusting her hand out in front of her.

"Can you help me put on my tights please, mommy?"

I smiled.

"Sure thing, munchkin. Sit on the bed."

She hopped up next to me and gave me her foot.

I made a show of scrunching up the fabric, putting it on one foot and then the other, but encouraging her to jump up to pull them up properly.

"There we go, that wasn't so bad was it?" I prod her nose lightly and she shook her head. "And why do we wear tights?"

"To keep our feet warm?"

"Right! And it's getting colder so you need to get used to them. Okay, munchkin?"

She nodded tiredly, her eye lids drooping.

"Whatcha say to making some cupcakes then, hm? We're all dressed now." I remind her of our earlier plans.

"Chocolate ones?"

"And vanilla with lots of icing. Sound good?"

She finally smiles and we walk down the stairs.

* * *

As we waited for the cakes to cook, Emily napped on the couch. It had been a while since she'd needed to sleep during the day, but I figured the crying fit she'd had earlier wore her out. Plus, licking the spoon is a strenuous business.

As she slept I logged on to my laptop and checked my email. There were a few new ones, mostly junk, but a couple were some friends of mine from my rough patch that still kept in touch. They were a good bunch, and always eager to hear news of Emily. I snapped a picture of her napping with flour still streaked on her cheek and sent it to them. There was an email from Uncle John as well, and also Emily's paternal grandparents telling me that, yet again, the child support from their son would be late. He never told me himself, instead going through his parents, the chicken. In all honesty though I was lucky to even get the amount he gave us, for a while I thought he would offer no support at all.

The ding of the oven woke Emily, and she bolted upright before rushing to the kitchen.

"No running," I remind her sternly, "especially near the oven."

"But I wanna see the cupcakes!"

"That doesn't mean you have to run."

I hand her a bowl with already mixed icing sugar and water in it.

"Now stir this for me, and I'll get the cakes out."

She went about her messy task, and I knew that she'd have to change out of her blue dress before the hour was through. The cakes were cooked all the way through, so I left them on the side to cool.

"How's the icing, munchkin?"

"Messy!" she giggled, delightedly showing me her sticky hands.

I wipe them clean gently. "Okay, it's looking good. Whatcha want on top? Sprinkles? Chocolate chips? Ball bearings? All Sorts?"

Emily frowned in thought.

"Um…all of them?"

"On one cake?" I tease.

"No! Different ones!"

I nod in agreement and hand her the supplies, placing the now cool cakes on a plate in front of her.

"Now…" I grab the spoon from the bowl. "One dollop of icing per cake, a quick squish to cover the top…and…you're all set."

It was, as you can imagine, a mess.

A tasty mess, but still a mess.

During the decorating Elena had breezed through, sneaking out an undecorated cake before heading off to Bonnie's. I sent Emily to get changed as I did a cursory clean, putting the newly decorated cakes on a tray that we'd take with us to the pep rally. I'm sure everyone will need some cheering up when we inevitable lose. Emily was coming too so she could cheer for Elena and Stefan.

And eat the cakes.

Especially for the cakes.

* * *

While I was cleaning I settled Emily down in the living room to watch Disney's Lion King. I could hear her roaring along with Simba and giggling at Timon and Pumba as I made myself a cup of tea after a busy morning. I sat in the chair I'd occupied the night before and watched the movie with her waiting for the inevitable call of "Again! Again!"

I now knew most kids movies by heart.

After lunch I decided to head to the park so Emily could run around for a bit. The girl has enough energy to power a small city sometimes I swear.

I sat on a bench watching as she stalked some of the other kids through the undergrowth, rawrring at them and giggling when they ran.

"What is she doing?"

I jumped at the interruption, turning to glare at Damon.

"What do you want?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"I can't drop in to say hi to a friend?"

"First of all, you never said hi. And secondly, when did we become friends?"

"Last night of course! We bonded over older sibling troubles."

"Funny, I just remember you traipsing in and making things awkward."

He smirked.

"It's a gift." He turned back to Emily who was still chasing and raarring. "Seriously though, what is she doing?"

"Pretending to be a lion." I shrug. He gives me a look. "We watched Lion King earlier, something must have stuck."

"Mommy! Mr Damon!" Emily rushes up to us, her cheeks as pink as her dress.

"Hey, sweetie, you tired yet?"

"Nuh-uh! Are you here to play too, Mr Damon?"

"Lose the Mr, it's just Damon, kiddo." He throws a smile at her. "Do you know any good games, Emily?"

"I know lots!" Emily looks at me pleadingly. "Can we play? Please please mommy?"

I sigh.

"Fine. But stay within my sight, got it?"

"Yay!"

She grabs Damon's hand and 'pulls' him with her, nattering on about lions and airplanes and princesses and dragons. He doesn't seem bothered though, letting her talk and playing along when needed. I watched them closely. I still don't trust Damon, but I don't think he's try anything in a public place.

An hour and a coffee later, the two return to my bench. Emily looks tired but it smiling, and Damon is covered with grass stains.

"Have fun, munchkin?" I ask gently.

"Yep. Damon knows some really cool games."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like rescuing princesses from fires and underground prisons and running away to live happy ever after."

I nod approvingly.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I turn to Damon to find him standing awkwardly. He suddenly seemed a lot less creepy, but I wasn't betting on him staying that way.

"Thankyou, for looking after her."

"No problem." He shrugs, "You need a babysitter, just let me know."

I smile and nod, grateful for the offer of help when everyone seems to be getting busier and busier.

He swaggers off, to Caroline's or home most likely, so Emily and I return home to our cakes.

* * *

Elena meets us at the field having come with Bonnie.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" I ask as I give her a hug.

"I quit," she says, "It wasn't making me happy so…why bother, y'know?"

I nod.

"Well, good luck breaking the news to Caroline," I tease.

"Don't remind me." She squats down next to Emily. "Now since I'm not cheering…does that mean I get to have one of your lovely cakes, Ems?"

Emily ponders. "Only if you cheer for Stefan really really loud!"

"Done," Elena grins and bites into her chocolate prize.

Her attention however is caught by Stefan approaching us. I whistle lowly.

"Beth!" Elena hisses in embarrassment and Stefan's grin widens.

"What? I'm showing appreciation for your good taste."

"Well, you look hot in your jersey." Elena greets him (knew she agreed with me really).

"What happened? No more cheerleader?"

"I quit," Elena repeats, "I'm a quitter."

"No, you're not. You suffered a great loss, you're not the same person. You should be looking ahead, starting over."

Awwwwwwwwwwww.

"No more cliché high school romance for you two," I butt in teasingly before they get any sweeter or Stefan makes any more great declarations of wisdom.

"Mr Stefan, do you want a cupcake?"

"Why thank you very much, little miss. Did you make these all by yourself?" he asks, taking the offered treat.

Emily nods before adding, "Mommy only helped."

"Only helped, huh? Come here you little monster," I take the tray and hand it to Elena before commencing the tickle attack.

Stefan bites into the cake and I can't help but interject.

"Don't get indigestion. You're playing remember? Won't look good if you puke you're first time out."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, right Stefan?" Elena tries to cover my mothering as I take back the cake tray.

"Yeah, I mean, I just made the team. Tanner's not gonna let me play my first match."

He looks at me and Emily awkwardly, before something inside him goes screw it and he gets a box out his pocket.

"You want me and Emily to vamoose?" I ask before he goes any further.

He laughs and I take it as a sign that we can stay before he turns his full attention on Elena. He presents her with a beautiful necklace and some words about it being a good luck charm. They are so sappy it's ridiculous.

"Is that rose that I smell?"

"Urm, no its an herb. Nice huh?"

A boy who keeps nice smelling herbs lying around? I've seen everything. Mind you, whenever I see his uncle around town he tends to smell a bit herb-y as well. Maybe he got it from the uncle?

"Can I see Aunt 'Lena?" Emily asks, pulling on her aunt's hand a little.

"Sure thing Ems." Elena crouches down and shows off her new jewellery while I nod approvingly at Stefan.

Definitely the better brother.

"Right, Emily, how's about we go find a spot to watch from?"

"Kay!"

I take her hand and lead her through the growing mob and near to the part of the bonfire that was designated to families. I handed out some more fairy cakes and waited as the sky grew darker.

* * *

Emily was thrilled by the fire and laughed every time sparks went up. I was too busy keeping an eye on her to listen to Tanner's invigorating speech. I looked up once to hear him praising Stefan, noting Tyler's disgruntled look.

I didn't pay much attention as he walked off, the lack of cheering the only thing alerting me that something was wrong.

"Tyler stop! Stop hurting him! Oh my god, Jeremy!" Vicky's distressed calls reached us.

"Mommy?"

"Stay here with Mrs Garfield, okay?"

The older woman took Emily's hand and I ran over to the fight to see Tyler pummelling my baby brother only for Stefan to intervene before I could.

Tyler turned to his new target, but Jeremy was up and this time with a glass bottle.

Elena call for him to stop told the boys of the danger, but Stefan took the blow.

I pushed Jeremy, back away from them, while Matt deals with Tyler.

"Go home." I order, catching a whiff of booze. He shrugs and stalks off, limping every other step.

"Are you hurt? You got hit. Are you bleeding?" Elena frantically checks Stefan before grabbing his bloody hand.

"Do you need stitches?" I ask, concerned.

"No, no, its fine." He wipes his hand shows us the unblemished skin. "Its not my blood, see? I'm fine."

"But – I saw it. It was- The glass…"

"It's fine. It's almost kick off…so I guess, I'll see you after the game. Okay?"

Elena nods and Stefan leaves.

"I definitely saw it." She mutters.

So had I.

"I'm gonna go see Bonnie," she tells me before walking in the direction of the cheerleaders. I head over to Emily who looks like she's near tears. Before I can get to her though Tanner is in front of me.

"Miss Gilbert. We meet again. Care to share why Jeremy was using one of my players as a punching bag?"

"Do you need your eyes checked? Because it was Tyler who started it and was beating my brother _to a pulp_. Instead of focusing on my brother, perhaps you should focus on your team?"

"And who'd believe the word of a stoner?"

"Um…the witnesses around us?"

"Going against the mayor's son? I don't think so." He takes a step closer and I'm forced to look up to meet his eyes. "I warned you, Bethany. I'll be making that call first thing tomorrow."

"You are nothing but a bully," I snarl, "You are a disgrace to your profession."

"As much as you are a mother." He smirks and walks away before I can break his nose.

* * *

Emily and I find Elena by the stand.

"What's wrong?" I ask, covering Emily's ears so she can't hear the conversation. She whined. We ignored her.

"Nothing. It's just…Damon tried to kiss me," she mutters.

"Damon? Creepy Damon? Caroline's boyfriend Damon?"

She nods.

"Are you okay?"

"I slapped him?" she offers.

"That's my girl." I draw her into a hug. "Let's go home, okay?"

"No, I've got to wait for Stefan."

"Are you sure? There's a tub of ice cream with our names on it…"I wheedle.

"No, save me some?"

"Anything for my little sis. Stay safe okay?"

She nods. "I'll see you at home."

She walks away and I uncover Emily's ears. I don't think I'll be asking Damon to babysit any time soon.

"Aren't we going to cheer for Stefan?" Emily asks as we walk to the car.

"Not today, munchkin, but Elena's going to cheer extra loudly for the three of us, okay?"

Emily nods reluctantly. She must be tired, or else I'm sure there'd have been more of a fight.

We get her home and I tuck her in with a bed time story. I check in on Jeremy quickly, only to find an empty room for my trouble, before I crash next to Aunt Jenna in the living room armed with wine and ice cream.

* * *

When Elena came home and told me that Tanner had been killed by an animal I couldn't find it in myself to care. Instead I felt only relief that Emily was now safe from his threats.

* * *

**Bethany is reading to Emily "The House at Pooh Corner" by A.A. Milne. I feel like I should reiterate that I am not a mother, and spent half an hour on the phone with my own mum trying to figure out how a four year old would act. I think she thought I was crazy. I've also decided who Emily's father is. Sadly it isn't a canonical character, and is instead an OC. Still not telling where he fits in though =P**

**I know Damon in the park may seem a little OOC but I needed something where he spoke with Emily and gained a little bit of Beth's trust.**

**Wasn't sure if edible ball bearings were a thing in America but I added them anyway. (They're delicious btw).**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	4. Family Ties

**I suck at updating. I am so sorry, but RL decided to give me a swift kick and I've been too exhausted to write. However have an extra extra long chappie to make up for it.**

* * *

I should have known that my streak of good sleep would come to an end.

Catching sight of my alarm clock I groan into my pillow, knowing that no amount of pleading will make it not 5 past 5 in the morning. I shift onto my back, shoving away at the covers, to stare at the ceiling. I wondered if Mrs Tanner was doing the same thing.

Despite any attempts I still could not bring myself to feel anything about Tanner's death. I knew I should feel some sort of sadness, an empathy for his family, anger that something like this would happen within our town. All I felt though was some sort of relief. I couldn't help to remember every time he demeaned a student in class, his attitude towards me when I became pregnant with Emily. I can hear Jeremy's complaints and Elena's guarded comments before and after the accident. Caroline's rants against him and the slurs shouted at Matt during practises. But what I focused on most was his threats towards Emily.

He couldn't get to her now. Nor could he persuade any others to take her.

And because of that all I felt was an all-encompassing relief that he was dead, followed by the crash of guilt.

I slapped my hands over my face and squirmed in discomfort.

I huffed out a breath and sat up.

Enough.

When Emily bounced into my room at quarter past six I was freshly showered and dressed, determinedly applying lip gloss.

"Good morning, munchkin!" I swoop in and pick her up, laughing with her.

"Morning Mommy!"

I carry her out of my room and into the hall.

"Want to help me make some mayhem this morning?"

She nods eagerly in front of Elena's door.

"Ready? 1…2…3…"

Elena opens the door.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Emily complains.

"Not today, Ems. Today is a bright new day and I shall succeed!" she twirls on the spot with a silly grin.

"Why is everyone awake this morning?" Emily pouts.

"I bet Jeremy's asleep…" Elena sing songs with an evil grin.

"Asleep? Jeremy? Say it isn't so!" I mock.

Emily giggles and skips to his room, her task set.

"Stefan?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Maayyyyyyybe."

"Ask him to the founder's day party." I suggest.

"Why would he be interested? It's just a bunch of people we hardly know or even like most days standing around pretending to have fun."

"Hey, I'm a part of that bunch thanks."

"Yes, but you have cake and therefore are very much liked."

"Thanks." I respond dryly.

"GODDAMMIT SQUIRT! IT'S NOT EVEN SEVEN!"

"LANGUAGE!"

Jeremy pokes his head out his room after a giggling Emily.

"So sorry, I meant; Gosh darn it Miss Emily. Some of us are trying to get some shut eye!" He glares in my direction. "Better?"

"Much. Now get dressed, can't have you sleeping the day away!" I sing and go down the stairs, ready to start breakfast. I glance back up at Elena.

"Just ask him 'Lena. He can only say no."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" she mutters.

"Moooommyy! Breakfast!" Emily complains at me, eager for her weekend to begin.

"Coming, munchkin!"

I skipped down the stairs to join her and led her through to the kitchen.

"Wait a minute." I say as we enter, "Something's different…."

"Haha. Very funny." Jenna says back from the sofa. Emily jumps up to sit with her, earning a cuddle from her great aunt.

"Mommy, can we eat breakfast in here?"

"Sure, just be careful with your cereal, okay?" I tell her, carrying a tray with three bowls of cereal, two coffees, one juice and a partridge in a pear tree.

Or is it still too early for Christmas carols?

"_We can confirm that a puma mountain lion was the one responsible for all the attacks in Mystical Falls…"_

"Mommy! Caroline's mommy's on TV!" Emily gasps. "…What's a puma? Was that what was hurting people? Did it hurt Vicky?"

"It looks like it sweetie. At least it's over now." I tell her, leaning up to kiss her on her head. _It was a mountain lion. Of course it was. Nothing weird ever happens in Mystic Falls. _

"_To repeat, the animal terrorising Mystic Falls has been caught."_

"Scumball."

"What?"

"Scumbucket."

"Aunt Jenna?"

"Scumbag."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asks as she wonders in on her hunt for morning caffeine.

"_Him."_

"The TV man?" Emily asks innocently.

"Logan Scumfell." Jenna all but snarls. I nod along with Jenna, knowing exactly why she hated him.

"Did your mom ever tell you why I left Mystic Falls?"

Elena's mouth drops open. "No way. You and him? Beth, you know about this?"

I nod to her, choking on my cereal at her next comment.

"He's cute."

"There is nothing cute about him. _Trust me." _Jenna turns to Emily with a serious face. "And this is why, darling niece of mine, that we don't like the Fells."

"We don't like the Fells." Emily repeats dutifully. "Like how Felicia Fell is always mean to me at Kindergarten."

I frown.

"She still giving you trouble?"

Emily shrugs and turns back to her breakfast.

I file it away to pursue with her later before turning my frown on Jenna. She flushes a little in embarrassment and a little shame, knowing exactly why I wasn't happy with her.

"But anyway," Jenna tries to save the conversation, "Logan Fell is _not cute._"

"Not even his-"

"_Nothing, _Beth."

She chucks me the remote. "Put something decent on."

I turn it to Emily's favourite channel. She giggles as Johnny Bravo comes into view, the network having decided to churn out some classic cartoons.

I carry my bowl over to the sink, stopping by Elena on the way back.

"What's all this?"

"I got it yesterday from the safety deposit box. Mom had told Mrs Lockwood that she would lend it the Founder's Council for their heritage display."

"And she's asked you to carry on that promise?" I ask as Jenna picks out a ring from the box. "Ohh…shiny."

"Is this Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was Great great great great grandmother Mary's wedding ring."

"Nice."

I start to lay out all the pieces along the table. I pause over Dad's pocket watch, remembering how he used to carry it always.

It disappears from under my fingertips to reappear in Jeremy's mitts.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth on ebay?" he ruminates on the way to the fridge.

"I don't know, and I don't want you finding out." I tell him sternly, nixing the idea there and then.

"Whatever. You know this is Mom and Dad's stuff, you can't just give it away."

"It's called a loan, Jer, we'll get it back."

Jeremy scoffs and shakes his head, shoving the watch at me before stalking out the house, passing Stefan on the porch.

"Ewwwwwwww, Mommy! Elena's doing the kissy face thing!"

"Not the kissy face!" I cry, scooping Emily up into my arms. "Quick! We must escape before it spreads!"

Stefan chuckles awkwardly while Elena glares at me.

I slip Emily into her shoes on and head towards the door, intent on getting the week's shopping done.

As the door closes I can't resist one last shot.

"Be safe kids!"

* * *

"So darling munchkin of mine, apples or bananas?"

"Apples! Banananas have weird bits." She hands me a pack of red apples to go into our trolley.

We wander down the aisles, picking out food for the next week.

"We have enough sweets, Emily." I say as she pushes three packs of gummy bears into the trolley. "You can have one bag." I put the extra two back on the shelf and keep going down.

I chucked in some coffee powder only for it to land on three bags of sweets. I give Emily a stern look to which she only smiles sheepishly.

"One. Bag."

She pouts.

"But-!"

"One."

Her lower lip trembles and she stamps her foot.

"I want more gummy bears!"

I meet her gaze squarely, taking in her dry eyes and red face. I sigh and rub my face before crouching in front of her.

"Listen to me. You get one bag of gummy bears. And if you behave during the week, you may get some more, okay?"

"I want more now!"

"Not today, Emily. Today you only get one bag. Now come on. We need to get some soup for Jenna."

I walk off determinedly, knowing she'll follow.

She does, but she doesn't speak to me for the rest of the trip.

* * *

After dropping off the shopping and Emily with Jenna I headed to the Grill. For once Robert had left his office and was manning the bar himself, leaving me to wait tables with Vicky. I groaned silently when I saw the Lockwoods walk in for the lunch service, yet thankfully they sat in Vicky's section. I kept an eye on them as the service progressed, watching Vicky get more and more irate with Tyler's attitude with her in front of his parents. I grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Want to swap tables?" I offer.

"What, so you can claim the tip?" she scoffs.

"No, so you don't have to put up with Mayor Lockwood's poor attempt at flirting while Tyler blanks you."

"You noticed that huh?"

I nod. "Tell you what, I'll finish up serving them and give them the bill, and pass on the tip to you, if you take the Fells that just walked in."

"Still not getting along with them, huh?"

"More like their brat of a daughter is mean to mine and I think smacking other people's kids is kind of frowned upon."

Vicky gave a short laugh and nodded, heading off to the back table while I squared my shoulders and headed to the Lockwoods. I overheard their conversation as I waited for an opportune time to approach.

"So what's going to happen for the rest of the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?"

_Because football is more important than the fact that Tyler just lost someone, no matter how much of a dick Tanner was._ The pang of guilt was easily ignored.

"I don't know Dad. I doubt anyone's thinking about that right now."

"Charles. Founder's Party. Focus."

_Ah, Mrs Lockwood and your priorities. Nothing is as good as the Founder's and a strong GNT._

I decide to step in then, carrying my usual pitcher of water.

"How's everyone doing? Anything else I can getcha?" I ask with all the politeness I can muster.

"No we're all good sweetheart." He looks at me again, "What happened to the other girl?"

"Oh, she offered to help me out a little," I say nice and vague.

Tyler narrows his eyes at me in suspicion and I raise an eyebrow in response.

"Bethany!" Mrs Lockwood finally registers my presence, "How are you dear? You all getting along alright? Need any help with anything?"

"No we're doing great actually. Emily's really settling in at Kindergarten and Elena's smiling again."

"Shame about your pothead brother," Tyler mutters. His parents don't give any sign of hearing, but I omit his glass when giving refills anyway.

"Oh that's wonderful. Did Elena tell you about her helping out with the Heritage Display?"

"Yeah, she had the stuff out this morning. Is it only for the Founder's Party on the 24th or will you be keeping them for the entire Founder's Season?"

"Probably the entire thing. At least until Miss Mystic Falls." Mrs Lockwood replies with a smile which I return. I make a mental note to tell Jeremy this when I get home. Something about this whole lending of family stuff has really rubbed him the wrong way. I don't know whether it's because it's to Tyler's family or because of something else.

A slight pause follows.

"Okay, well, if there's anything else I can get you…?"

"Just the bill please, Bethany." Mayor Lockwood said.

"Sure thing." I hand it to him and turn away when Carol calls me back.

"Oh Bethany, you'll bring some of your baking to the party won't you? You know how much everyone loves your sweets,"

I smile at her.

"Sure thing, Mrs Lockwood."

I nod to them and leave, smiling at Vicky as she looks over.

I head over to my section as Caroline and Bonnie sit down, discussing the Founder's Party happening in two weeks.

"What about your Mom? Is she okay with you taking Damon?"

_Caroline's taking Damon? Seriously? And what's with her sudden fascination with scarves?_

"And I care why?"

"Because he's sexy, older, danger guy?" Bonnie offers, unable to put her unease into words.

"Sexy, older, danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"Bonnie has a point Caroline." I say, making Caroline jump and Bonnie smile.

"See? Beth agrees," Bonnie folds her arms and smirks.

"Will you guys stop? Damon can be really sweet. He just has issues with his brother. Like major deep ones."

"Issues with Stefan? Yeah that's one way of putting it." I scoff, making veiled threats against him to someone you just met just _screams_ stable. "What can I get you guys anyway?"

"Just some drinks." Bonnie says with a smile.

"Thanks, Beth," Caroline says.

"Okay, I'll back with you crazy kids in a minute!" I turn to refill my pitcher at the bar, and Caroline and Bonnie continue their discussion on Damon and Stefan.

Speaking of Stefan I still don't know if Elena asked him to the party. I'll have to ask those two when I go back over there.

Vicky is at the bar too with a silly smile on her face as she cashes in someone's bill. I can see Jeremy watching her with nothing but concern out the corner of my eye.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Tyler asked me to the Founder's Party," she gushes.

"Seriously?" I ask. "You gonna go?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? Do you think this means he wants his parents to know about us?" she looks so hopeful, and I know that despite Jeremy's infatuation with her, Vicky is equally infatuated with Tyler. I want her to be happy, so I smile and give a noncommittal answer, because I deep down I'm afraid that this will only set her up for heart break. And judging by Jeremy's face he knows it too.

Two weeks to go though and almost everyone has dates. Guess me and Jenna'll be attending together again, unless of course she ditches me for a cute guy in which case I reserve the right to deny her cake before getting all the details.

* * *

The two weeks pass without much incident. I'm still keeping an eye on the Emily and Felicia situation, even speaking to her teacher about my concerns. I was assured however, that any issues will be dealt with swiftly.

I still worry though.

I'm worried about Caroline too. Her scarf collection is growing by the day, and she's paler than usual too. Sometimes she'll say or do something and then look confused, like she can't figure out why she just did that. I can't shake the feeling that I've seen behaviour like that before, but at the same time part of me just wants to dismiss it, that this is none of my business.

The 24th has rolled around and Mrs Lockwood has finally arranged for come for the stuff to be picked up.

The door rings and Emily springs up to get it.

"No Emily! Not without an adult!" I call out, but she continues on anyway. I can see my brother coming down the stairs. "Jeremy! Catch her!"

For once he doesn't argue with me and jumps the last couple of steps to catch the wayward munchkin and swing her into the air.

They open the door together only to have Jeremy shut it again, but Tyler catches it in his hand.

"Tyler!" I greet him as I walk into the hall. "Here for your mom?"

"Yeah, she asked me to pick up a box of stuff."

"So long as he doesn't come in, whatever." Jeremy mutters, loitering near the door.

"Jeremy, manners," I chide in an undertone.

"What? I'm teaching Emily a valuable lesson. If you don't like someone, don't let them in the house. Y'hear me Squirt?"

"You're right next to me Uncle Jer!" Emily giggles.

"Whatever, you got the stuff or what?" Tyler asks, deciding to remind us of his presence.

"It's right here!" Elena hurries to us. "Sorry, bout that. _Please_ be careful."

"Yeah be careful with it, dick." Jer spits.

"Jeremy! _Language_." I scold. For chrissakes, he's holding Emily right now, would it be so difficult to just _not swear_.

Emily squirms in his arms and he puts her down, taking the opportunity to lean against the door so he can slam it Tyler's face at a moment's notice.

I shake my head and let Emily lead me back into the living room and to Bonnie, trusting Elena to send Tyler on his way without him and Jeremy resorting to fisticuffs.

"So what's on the agenda, Bon?" I ask, reaching into the fridge to get the chicken for dinner. We'd eat first, and then head over to the Lockwood Manor with Jenna escaping the night's festivities in order to babysit.

"Um, nails, food, make up, maybe some girl talk, before an evening of dancing."

"Can I come, Bonnie?" Emily says, clambering up onto a chair so she can paw through Bonnie's bag of makeover delights.

"Not tonight, munchkin," I answer instead. "You're gonna stay with Uncle Jer and have ice cream. How's that?"

"But I wanna dress up too!" Emily whines.

"We can still do that," Bonnie suggests. "We can do your nails, dress up pretty. You and Jeremy can have your own party?" She looks over at me and I smile in thanks. The girls – Elena, Bonnie and Caroline – are all really good with Emily, especially with including her when most would want her out the way.

I'm sure there are times when they wish exactly that though, so they only babysit sparingly, and never when a crisis requiring copious amounts of ice cream (and alcohol, about which I obviously know nothing) erupts.

"So dress up for everyone?" Elena clarifies for herself as she wanders over to help me with dinner.

"Yep," Bonnie grins, showing Emily the various shades of nail polish she'd brought with her.

"Whatcha think 'Lena, Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?"

"Flower for Emily," I cut in. There will be no vixen-ing till she's thirty thankyou very much.

"Why are foxes naughty? Did they eat a chicken?"

"Only if you're a Boggis, a Bunce or a Bean," Elena teases, "and you are definitely not one of those, are you Em?"

"Nope! I'm an Emily!"

"Back to the original question, which shade do you want Elena?" Bonnie steers the conversation back.

"Tough call, can we mix them?"

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

I nod in agreement. We could all see the difference in her the last few weeks. Well, Jeremy _would_ if he could see past his want of a bottle of pills.

"I am happy. Ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me what you wanted to the moment you walked in the door."

"Why don't I tell you in the morning, I don't want to ruin to night."

"Out with it."

"Okay, but this has to go in the vault. Caroline would kill me if it got back to Damon that she squealed."

"Is this about what you were talking about in the Grill?" I ask carefully.

Bonnie nodded.

"Hey Emily, you want to go wash your hands?"

"'Kaaaay."

She scampers away from the table, and I take her place next to Elena.

As soon as I do Bonnie launches into an explanation of Stefan's past dating habits and his terrible treatment of his ex, Katherine when she was dating Damon.

"That sounds like one side of the story, meaning Damon's, besides his dating history is none of my business." Elena says when she's finished.

"I'm with Elena on this one." I agree.

"It is if he's a calculating, manipulative, liar."

"Stefan is none of those things," Elena defends her boyfriend, but I can see the doubt flashing across her eyes.

"But how do you know?" Bonnie challenges her, "It's not like you've known him long."

"If anything Damon is the one that strikes me as manipulative," I tell them, listening for Emily's light footsteps on the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowns.

"Well think about it. Anyone who knows Caroline knows she's terrible at keeping a secret from you guys, especially one has gossip filled as Stefan's past. It's like he wanted you to hear it."

"No one's that manipulative." Elena scoffs.

I shrug and go to finish dinner as Emily bounds back into the kitchen, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

After dinner the four of us split up, Elena and Bonnie going into Elena's room while I helped Emily pick out a pretty dress.

She decided on a dress with shoulder straps and a long skirt with block colour stripes in different shades of pink and purple. I French braided her hair and painted her nails a vibrant pink before we both went into my room where Emily lay on my bed while I attempted to do something interesting with my hair. I eventually gave up and left it loose to fall down to the middle of my back over my dress. It was a new one I'd bought on a whim one day, knee length with a tutu style netting over the skirt and a flower pattern across the bodice.

Emily was giggling at the various styles I showed her when the phone rang, but someone picked it up before I could reach the hallway phone. Figuring it was Stefan calling for Elena I didn't question it until the shouting started across the hall.

"Jeremy, you took it! If I go online, am I gonna find it on ebay?" I can hear Elena sniping.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I interrupt.

"Jeremy stole Dad's pocket watch and now Mrs Lockwood is freaking out." Elena snaps, folding her arms.

"Screw you." Jeremy grabs someone from the hidden shelf and slams it into Elena's hand.

"Hey, Jer, what is it?" I ask, tentatively putting my hand on his arm. He accepts the touch as he continues to glare at Elena.

"I would _never_ sell this. It's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. _Me_. His dad gave it to him, and he was supposed to give it to me. And now what? It goes to the Lockwoods?" he scoffs and shrugs off my hand.

"Get out, both of you."

"Look, it's still yours Jeremy," I tried to comfort him.

"Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do want me to do?" Elena asks.

"Take it and get out. You too Beth."

Elena returns to her room but I hover by his door.

"What, Beth?"

"You know you can talk to me, right? If you have any problems or whatever, I'll listen."

"Whatever."

He puts his headphones back on and I'm dismissed.

When we leave the house I'm armed with a Red Velvet Chocolate Cake, but Elena was missing one pocket watch.

* * *

The queue to get in and be greeted by the Lockwood family was long, but thankfully fast moving. Caroline and Damon are there already I can see. Mrs Lockwood grabs me as we pass, leading me to the table for the cake, gushing about how lovely it smells all the while. I smile as she fills the air with compliments, waiting for someone else to catch her attention and I can escape.

Eventually a member of the Mystic Falls Flower Committee is ensnared by her and I make my excuses and leave, hoping to find Stefan and Elena. I spot them in the main room talking together. They stand closely, maintaining eye contact and soft brushes of hands against skin. Jenna must be in another room.

"Nauseating, isn't it?"

"I think its sweet actually, Damon. Excuse me." I walk away from him but he's persistent and follows me to the bar.

"Vodka and orange please," I order,

"And a scotch for me." Damon finishes, placing a twenty on the bar. The bartender picks it up without a second glance, mechanically going through the motions of drink making. Boring.

"A bit early for spirits, isn't it?"

"Like you can talk?" I scoff, well aware of his noontime visitations to the Grill.

"Its five o'clock somewhere," he smiles, "So no Miss Emily tonight?"

"No, Jeremy is babysitting." I look around for another conversation partner but everyone is busy in their own little worlds. Even Caroline, who's not-so-subtly flirting with one of the younger Smallwoods. He catches me watching and smirks a little. A sub-category of the Lockwoods, the Smallwoods were also not my biggest fans, however the rotund Mr Smallwood frequently asked if I would bake for them. Unlike the Lockwoods, Mr Smallwood actually paid me for my confections delivered every Saturday evening.

I glance over at Damon to see if he's noticed Caroline's flirtations but he's staring across the room at Stefan and Elena. Suddenly the reasons for Caroline's behaviour becomes clear.

"Bethany, dear, how are you? How's Emily today?"

Damon turns to the new voice, charismatic smile in place as he takes in the sight of my elderly boss in her purple skirt and blazer.

"Emily's fine, Mrs Appleton, hopefully tired from playing dress up this afternoon. I think Jenna could use the nap, she's been so busy. How are you though? You've not been lifting any heavy deliveries without me, have you?"

"Oh rubbish, dear, I'm perfectly capable of lifting a few books. Now who's your gentleman friend, you haven't yet introduced us."

"I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm new in town and a friend of Bethany's." Damon slides in, voice slick with charm.

"Friend, eh?" Mrs Appleton nudges me. Lovely as my boss is, she also likes to meddle.

"He's Caroline's boyfriend. Elena's dating his brother." I hurry to add, eager to nip the matchmaking plan in the bud.

"I see. Well you must come to the bookstore sometime, Mr Salvatore, we've got some wonderful collections in."

"I'll be sure to do that," he smiles, and for a second I see a young man who loves to read, before the oily veneer covers him.

Mrs Appleton nods and wonders away to accost old Mr Gumby who owns Mystic Hardware (now run by his son and nephew), and talk him into buying her a large glass of rosé.

A slightly awkward silence falls between Damon and I until I crack and mutter an excuse to get away.

I approach Stefan and Elena, who were still being cutesy and new, and greet them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, but I need some non-Damon company for a while."

Elena laughs and Stefan grimaces but both open themselves up for conversation, and the evening takes a more enjoyable turn.

* * *

Night time came quicker than expected, and the party migrated from the lawn to the dance floor and various rooms about the house. Several people stopped me to compliment me on my baking, some asking for cakes of their own. Others wanted updates on Emily, so I gleefully showed them the little bundle of pictures I kept with me always. The most recent was on my phone, taken today, of Emily all dressed up, flecks of chocolate covering her face. She looks adorable, and everyone agrees.

"Beth, come on, we're going to see what Mrs Lockwood did with all that stuff." Elena said, linking my arm with hers. Stefan trailed behind us as we wandered through the ridiculously sized house to reach the town history exhibit.

I felt a twinge of sadness as we entered the room, and I know Elena felt it too when she squeezed my hand tightly. Mom would have loved this. She would have been moving from case to case, excitedly giving us all the information our brains could process and then some on each and every item. When she'd quit practising law to stay home with the then eleven year old Jeremy, and thirteen year old Elena, the town's history and community had become more like a career than a hobby for her.

At least, she told me she quit to spend time with them. By then I was eighteen and pregnant, so I can't help but wonder if it was so she could help me. Either way I was glad, with both parents working so much I'd helped take care of Elena and Jeremy since they were born. Between me, Jenna and Grandma Gilbert I'd like to think we did an okay job, but with Grandma's passing, Jenna being in college and Emily on the way, there was no way I could take care of both pre-teens on my own at eighteen. Not to mention the fact that Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Vicky were all frequent house guests. When the munchkin was finally born I'd tried to ask her if she resented me for being part of why she had to become a stay-at-home-mom after being so driven as a lawyer but I couldn't do it.

I regret not asking now.

There's photos and guns and the good family silver loaned from various families scattered through the room, seats in the middle for those who wanted to sit and stare. Elena and I headed over to our family's display, Stefan keeping a comforting hand on my sister's back. Their gazes strayed to the wedding rings I was trying (and failing) not to look at that. They should be on my parents' fingers. Not. Here.

"Your parents?" Stefan asks quietly.

Elena gives a non answer and turns away from the table, leaving me to stare for a moment alone.

"Hey, look it's the original guest registry. Beth come look at this." Elena gestures me over, rest my chin on her shoulder for a second while we read.

"Sherrif William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood – "

"Things haven't changed much then?" I muse, wondering if it's really a coincidence that these positions have always traditionally been held by these families. Probably not.

"Don't be mean, Beth," Elena chastises lightly, keeping a smile hidden.

Two familiar names catch my eye.

"Hey is that…Damon Salvatore?" Elena asks slowly. I glance at Stefan, seeing a flash of panic replaced by calm. Weird.

"The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors." Damon interrupts her questioning as he swaggers towards us with Caroline on his arm. She looks…quiet. I don't like it and I don't like him.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," said Stefan.

"It's not boring, I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Especially since its one of the most mysterious in Mystic Falls," I interject.

"Come again?" Damon asks.

"Something Mom always said. The Salvatore family were notorious for not really giving away much of their own family history. Most of what's in the archives was what could be gleaned from the other founding families."

"Huh. I didn't know that." Elena mutters.

"Well I'm bored. I wanna Dance, and _Damon_ won't dance with me," Caroline whines. "Can I just…borrow your date?"

"Oh..well…" _Awkward._

"I don't dance." Stefan shakes his head with a smile.

"Oh sure he does, the waltz, jitterbug, moonwalk. He does it all." Damon cuts in, and Caroline takes that as her cue to lead Stefan away from me and Elena. I find myself putting my body a little in front of Elena's out of sheer instinct. Damon notices and smiles with too much teeth.

"I wanna apologise to you, for being a world class jerk to you the other night –".

"Other night? What other night? What did you do?" I interrupt, angry and protective all at once had he done something else to Elena than at the football game?

"It's nothing, Beth. I handled it remember?"

Oh, so it was the football game.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, there's no excuse. My therapist says I'm…acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?"

That's what I'd like to know. I take Elena's hand in support.

"It's nothing. It's all in the past. I don't wanna bring it up-"

"Then why did you?" I interrupt.

"Because I'm trying to apologise. Is this even any of your business?" Damon snarks.

"My sister. My business."

He snorts before continuing. "Look, let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry."

It was my turn to scoff.

"No really, all the way back to the original Salvatore brothers. I mean, until the war, the Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. There was a battle here."

"Willow Creek. We know." I interrupt. "Confederate soldiers fired upon a church with civilians inside." Elena finished.

"Right. What the history books left out was that they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be Union sympathisers, so some of the Founding families on the confederate side wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

Against my best intentions, I found myself being drawn into his story.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. When they went to rescue them though, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Elena asked.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon smiled at us, story time now over, but it was a strange smile. It felt secret.

Elena sighed and drew herself up, standing next to me in front of the model church.

"Look I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just, hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so too."

I looked away, feeling like I had intruded in a private moment. For the first time I wondered if Damon's actions were motivated out of a desire for Elena and not just out of hatred for his brother. I sincerely hope not.

"Right. Well. Okay then. See you, Damon." Elena ducked out the room quickly. I moved to follow her but Damon caught my wrist.

"Wait, Bethany."

I raise my eyebrows.

"I know we didn't get off to the best start."

"Understatement."

"And I can't help but think you're judging me based on what I said back then."

"You more or less told me you were here to _hurt Stefan_. Why on earth did you think that would endear you to me?"

"I don't know. I was pissed. And if you don't like me so much, why did you let Emily play with me in the park?"

"Because against my better judgement I thought you might be worth a second chance. And because I could see you at all times."

Damon smiled. It felt like he was laughing at me.

"Can you give me a chance now?"

"Are you here to hurt Stefan?"

"I don't know." He answered, seemingly surprised at his own candor.

"Leave Elena out of whatever game you're playing with your brother. I'll think about giving you another chance."

He nods and lets me go to follow Elena.

* * *

We found Caroline and Stefan on the dance floor, Damon somehow ending up walking with Elena and I.

"So what'd we miss?" Damon asks with an easy smile, the seriousness of before momentarily forgotten.

"Not much. Drink?" Stefan offers.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

Or not.

"In which case, Stefan, I'll take that." I interrupt their stare off by pinching the offered glass and taking a large unrefined gulp. Caroline and Elena giggle lightly, knowing how champagne was not my drink of choice. Stefan didn't say anything as I drank, so I was pretty sure it wasn't poisoned.

"Stefan, got another dance in you?" Elena asks, and the two move onto the dance floor. Their bodies moved together easily.

"They look so cute together." Caroline said wistfully.

"Don't talk please." Damon replied harshly.

I smacked his arm. "Don't be a dick."

He snorted but still turned to Caroline and apologised.

She didn't say anything but continued to drink.

* * *

I wandered back into the house, my champagne glass now empty, unable to stand the silence between Caroline, Damon and I. She hadn't spoken since he told her not to. I fiddled with my bracelet (a present from my friend Lola, "for good luck and a clear head" she'd said when she presented it to me as I was preparing to make my way home) as I considered their relationship. Something about it seemed off to me. Maybe it was because I was so used to Caroline's presence that I noticed the differences. Knowing someone since they were five can do that.

I chatted to a few people as I walked, spotting Jenna and Logan (scum)Fell at the bar. I watched with interest as she rebuffed his advances before turning to talk to Mrs Smallwood and listen to her plan to give her husband sugar free treats from now on, on the advice of his doctor.

I spotted Elena crossing the room to find a bathroom with an angry stomp to a step and I excused myself from her, going to her side. We joined Bonnie on a couch, armed with a generous slice of cake.

"This is my fault. I'm a doubt planter," Bonnie commiserated with us.

"No, it's mine. I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did." Elena looked disgusted with herself.

"There's a difference between interfering and asking questions about someone's past, 'Lena." I try to cheer up.

"There is when the two are so closely intertwined that it's impossible to ask. Urgh, I got all _snotty_."

I patted her hand and pushed a fork into her hand.

"Elena, honey, there you are." Mrs Lockwood approached us.

"Hi Mrs Lockwood," I answered for her, Elena's poorly timed mouthful of cake making it difficult to reply herself.

"And Bethany, of course. I noticed that the watch still isn't in the collection."

Elena gulped the cake down, before being able to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs Lockwood, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parent's stuff somewhere."

I nod along with her.

"I see, well please let me know if you do find it."

Elena nods and Mrs Lockwood leaves.

"Creeeeeepy." I mutter.

"Shut up, Beth."

"Never." I declare round a mouthful a cake.

A little bit later Elena and I headed up to the bathroom, Elena because she needed to go and me because I didn't want to talk to anyone particularly. Home's sounding _realllly_ nice right about now.

Standing in front of the mirror, she and Caroline fixed their makeup while I watched with a smile, remembering the two of them plundering my box of makeup. They'd made a massive mess of it and I'd been all kinds of pissed at the time. It took me two months of paper rounds (about the only job I could do _and_ take care of Elena, Jeremy and friends) to re-buy the stuff, and with the help of a couple of YouTube tutorials began to teach them how to apply make-up. Now at seventeen the two of them surpass my own skills (which was pretty much the basics) and so fixing it took time. It was nice to watch though.

"So, how're you and Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"Good." Elena replies with lip gloss in hand.

"Really? My radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

I open my mouth the respond to that piece of bitchy snark when I notice Elena's face. She can't stop staring at Caroline's shoulder. Concerned, I move next to her.

"What is that?"

She reaches out to touch her friend, but Caroline flinches and brushes her hand away. I can see it now and Elena grabs the scarf to reveal an ugly bitemark.

"What happened?" Elena demands.

"What? Nothing. It's okay."

"That is not nothing Caroline." I interrupt. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"What? No. It's nothing."

She leans forward to continue fixing her lips, and Elena pulls the short cardigan to reveal more bitemarks.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked, a scared noted threading its way through her nerves.

I could only stare at the patchwork of bites and bruises on her back. It could only have been Damon, but a large part of me begged for it not to be true. Despite everything, I wanted the man to be my friend, but this? This was awful.

"No! Of course not." Caroline pushed Elena away. "Just leave me alone!"

She stormed away, leaving Elena standing there as I tore after her.

"Wait! Caroline, _wait._" I grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty room with me. She struggled a little but I held her shoulders tightly.

"Just, hold on a second okay? I'm not saying someone hurt you, Caroline, I'm not."

She calms down a little at my words, that someone might believe that it's all a misunderstanding.

Please god let it be a misunderstanding. Let it be too rough sex or something, not this, not one of mine.

I choke down on my bile.

"Just, I want to show you something first, okay?"

She nods and I release her, confident now she'll stay with me.

"Give me your right hand. Okay, now, curl the fingers and lay your thumb flat across the top. Remember that, never tuck your thumb in or you'll break it okay?"

Caroline nods dumbly.

"Right, and you know the vulnerable spots right? Nose, groin, stomach?"

She nods again.

"Hit there as hard as you can, and then _run_, okay Caroline? Promise me, that if someone ever, _ever_ tries to hurt you, you fight back. Understand?"

I can see tears in her eyes, held back by sheer force of will. _I tried, _they seem to say, _but I couldn't._

I pulled her in for a hug, thankful when she returned it.

"Another Life Lesson from Bethany's school of Hard Knocks?" she teases lightly.

"Yep, and it's a good one, straight from Lola and Penny, so remember it, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go."

We emerged from the empty room to head back outside, Caroline to wait for Damon, and me to look for Elena.

When I found her she was fuming.

"I told Damon to stay away from her." She told me without preamble.

"I showed her how to make a proper fist." I replied.

"Think it'll help?" she asked, sounding small and worried.

"I don't know," I told her honestly, "but hopefully Caroline will tell us if something happens."

She nods and smiles quickly, before another thought takes over. "I told Stefan too."

"How'd he take it?"

"He wasn't surprised. Like this wasn't the first time it had happened. How could he just stand there and let it happen over and over again?"

"Maybe he keeps hoping that one day Damon will be his brother again. That he'll stop hurting people and will find someone he can't bear to hurt."

"He doesn't _deserve _that. He should be locked up."

"We don't get to judge that, no matter how much we want to. All we can do is try to protect the one's we love from him."

"I don't want to see Stefan right now."

"Then let's go find Caroline and Bonnie, and then get out of here."

* * *

She takes my hand as we go.

We found Caroline standing on the grass with blood at her neck.

"I'm fine," she said.

But she couldn't stop crying.

* * *

That night, after I'd kissed Emily on the forehead and hugged Elena goodnight, I curled up alone in my room, still wearing Lola's bracelet, and tried desperately not to think of Warren.

* * *

******I'm using the TVD wiki for the timeline, so there is a bit of a time jump in this episode. Although I'm a bit dubious on some of it so I may be mixing and matching a little bit. **

**********I feel like I need to do a quick guide to ages though for this, so give me a second. Jenna is 24 (four years older than the canonical 20) and is doing her Masters. Bethany is 22 and Emily is 4 (born when Beth was 18). Elena and Jeremy remain their respective ages of 17 and 15.**

**I know nothing about American kids TV. If anyone can enlighten me, I would be grateful. In the mean time however, she's gonna watch the ones I did. Or still do.**

**Boggis, Bunce and Bean belong to Roald Dahl who is awesome. Let's just say Emily's had Fantastic Mr. Fox as a bedtime story.**

**The Smallwoods are part of the Founding Families in the books (Of which I have only read the first two admittedly), but they suit my purposes of being an actual thing for Caroline to flirt with.**

**OMG BACKSTORY. I'm sorry if the Gilbert parents aren't exactly canonical, but I always got the impression that they worked a lot, despite trying to be there. Not sure why but that's the way it goes.**

**The fist thing is true. NEVER, in the history of never, NEVER tuck your thumb in if you try to punch someone. That could result in breaking your thumb and/or your hand.**

**And who are Lola and Penny? And who is Warren?**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done quicker than this one =) **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Much hugs,**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Ladies and Gents I am back! Whoo go me!**

* * *

After a weekend of night shifts at the grill, one chocolate roulade, getting Emily's hair-cut, two strawberry tarts, Elena's moping, a large bag of oreo cookies and worrying about Caroline's silence, being woken up at the butt crack of dawn by my daughter's cautious pats was not on my list of things I wanted to happen.

"Mommy?"

I lift up the covers without opening my eyes, and she snuggles in immediately. I open one bleary eye to check the clock and groan when I see it's only four in the morning.

"You okay, munchkin?" I ask quietly.

"There were weird noises. I didn't like it," she mutters against my side. Poor thing needed a good night sleep after all the running around in the park with Bonnie and Elena. Bless those two for helping out this weekend while I did some baking. Emily's interest lay only in the cupcakes and after that she got bored so having the girls was a massive help. Jeremy and Jenna had been suspiciously absent.

"Well, no weird noises here, so go back to sleep Ems,"

"'Kaaaaay,"

* * *

Half six comes and goes and Emily finally peeks up from under the duvet around sevenish.

"Morning, sweetie," I said, putting aside my book.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"So what was that last night?"

She frowns a little before her face cleared.

"There were weird noises so I came in here. Then they went away,"

"Must have been the house creaking. Right. Time to get up, munchkin. Go brush your teeth and get dressed,"

She scrambles from the bed and out into the hallway. She was quieter than usual though, for once aware of the two others slumbering nearby.

Speaking of whom…

"Jeremy~! Time to rise and – _holy mother of God._"

"Bethany! You're supposed to knock!" my innocent-no-longer brother hissed, covering himself and his…friend? Companion? Girlfriend?

"I'm supposed to knock? What if it had been Emily for god's sake?"

He at least had the decency to look sheepish, although Vicky simply snorted before rolling over and standing in nothing but her panties.

"And for crissakes get some clothes on, Vicky."

Wait.

Weird noises.

Jeremy's room is next to Emily's.

"Oh my god _she heard you!_"

"Who heard who?" Vicky said as she shrugged into her tank top and bent over for her pants. Jeremy didn't answer.

"Wipe away the drool, Jer, and pay attention."

"_What?"_

"My four year old daughter _heard you having sex."_

"What? No."

"_Yes._" I hissed. Vicky snorted again.

"Go have a shower. _Now_."

"Whatever." She muttered and left the room without a backwards glance.

Jeremy kept glaring at me.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"So we could have this talk without her," I sigh, fortifying myself for the awkwardness to come. "Are you being safe?"

He splutters in shock.

"Jeremy, this is serious. Are you being safe?"

"Why? Do you think Vicky's some kind of slut?"

"No, I think she has a uterus. For fuck's sake Jer! _Are you using bloody condoms?"_

"Yes!"

"Good. Now. As you are now dating, the same rules apply to you as they did Elena."

"Elena had rules?" Jeremy snorted, no doubt remembering all the times Elena had flouted our parent's edicts to be with Matt. Including the last time.

"Believe it or not, yes. Look, it's simple. One, no overnighters on a school night. Two, Vicky has to attend at least _one_ family meal at some point. Three, your curfew is still the same time. Four, bad grades, no girlfriend. So you might wanna do something about that. And lastly, be safe."

The last one had been added after I revealed my own pregnancy. No matter how much I protested the fact that we did in fact use a condom. Ninety-nine per cent likely to prevent pregnancy! I just happened to fall into the one per cent.

"Fine, whatever. Can I get dressed now?"

"Sure thing, Jer. Don't be late for school!"

* * *

Emily wasn't in her room when I checked on her, but I found her downstairs with Jenna happily munching her way through a bowl of cereal.

"Morning, Jenna, what are you doing up so early?"

"What? I can't be awake to spend time with my darling nieces?"

"I think you're usually not up unless summoned by the caffeinated awesome of coffee?" I respond, pouring myself a mug.

"It's nothing, really, it's just…"

"It's just what? Jen?" I mock gasp as I sit with my toast. "Is it a guy? Have you been holding out on us? Emily can you believe that?"

"Nope!" she splashed some milk onto the table, Jenna wiped it away, stalling for time.

"Not exactly? I just didn't know how to phrase it right."

I raised an eyebrow, and then choked on my coffee as Emily tried to imitate my expression.

"Jenna! Bethany!" Elena came towards us with a look of shock on her face. She went behind Emily and covered her ears.

"Are you two aware of what's going on up there?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Aaaand you have no objection?" Emily started squirming, forcing Elena to release her.

"He could be craftier about it," Jenna mused.

"Or at least quieter," I added, "but he's being safe, I talked to him this morning."

I paused and turned to Jenna, "how did you find out?"

"He's not exactly being sneaky about it. Oh, and I won't be home for dinner."

"You won't? This is a thing? Is this what you didn't know how to tell me?"

"You're actually going to go to dinner with Looooga~n." Elena sang.

"No, I'm going to turn up and torture him," Jenna tried to defend herself.

"Logan? Logan _Fell? _And how does Elena know this and I don't?"

"Do we know another Logan?"

"I was there when the phone rang."

"But-but-but! Jenna!"

"I know, I know. But we're all adults right? And I know he made mistakes, and trust me I am _not_ giving in easy, but I wasn't exactly perfect back then either."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But it's _just_ dinner. Not a marriage proposal."

"Just, I worry."

"It'll be fine. Now, Elena. Have you heard from Stefan?"

I perked up at this, hoping that there was a chance for them. They really were sweet, and Elena's been so much happier with him.

Abusive, psycho of a brother notwithstanding.

I cleared Emily's bowl and handed her some juice.

"Not since he left some ridiculously vague message three days ago," she deepened her voice. "Hi, um, Elena, I have some things that I um, need to do. I'll uhh, explain in a few days."

Emily giggled at her, finishing her juice and waving her cup in my face.

"Don't wave the crockery," I scold absently, taking it anyway, "Go get dressed for me sweetie."

"Kay! Then I can do some drawing, right?"

"If there's enough time. Off you go."

She scampered out the room, and I turned my attention back to the sullenly chewing Elena.

"Have you called him?" Jenna asked.

"No, and I'm not going to either."

"Are you okay with that?" I said.

"No. I'm not. But I'm not going to mope about it either. I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls who's world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Want a hug?" I offer.

"No."

She comes into my arms anyway.

"I'll be fine."

Jenna rests her hand on her back.

"Of course you will."

Elena left after getting dressed, reminding me that Emily had been a long time. I found her in her room surrounded by paper and crayons, most with some sort of scribbling, others completely blank. There were a few scrunched up pieces behind her.

"Hey, what's this? You're supposed to be getting dressed?"

"I want to draw."

I moved a couple of bits of paper and sat next to her.

"But if you get dressed you can draw at school with all your friends."

"Felicia steals all the good pencils."

"Have you tried asking for more?"

"Miss Hamilton says I need to learn to share." She pouts.

"Maybe you could do something other than drawing?"

"But I _want_ to draw!"

"Well, then Felicia will just have to wait her turn, won't she?"

Emily made no move to get dressed.

"Emily, sweetie? I need you to get dressed now."

"I'm not finished."

"How about you finish it at school?"

"No."

"Please, Emily? You don't want to make me late do you?"

With a heavy sigh Emily moved over to the wardrobe and I collected up the drawings. A lot of them were of a smiling family in front of a red house, some were of smiling girls (in a field?), and a few were of trees.

"I'll sort out your lunchbox okay? I want you dressed when I come back."

Thankfully she was just pulling her socks on when I returned after putting together a lunch of a PB&J sandwich, an apple, a yoghurt and a couple of gummy bears. We were out the door just in time for me to get her to school, although we arrived bang on the bell because of surprisingly heavy traffic much to Maggie's disapproval. I still can't tell if she has something against me, single mothers, or if she believed the rumours that Emily's dad wasn't _really_ her dad that a few nameless malicious peons had cooked up. Emily's grandparents themselves had denied them, but in a small town like Mystic Falls there were always gossips.

I kissed Emily goodbye and tucked Tally firmly into her bag, before heading over to Mrs Appleton's. There wasn't a large delivery today so a lot of the day was spent shelving some already existing stock and chatting.

She gave me until lunch before bringing up the Founder's Party.

"So, who was that charming young man, Bethany?"

"No one." I bit savagely into my own sandwich, a reminder of the bruises on Caroline.

"Really? You seemed to be getting along so well,"

"He was dating Caroline."

"Was? Oh dear, they didn't break up did they."

"I hope so, he-" I cut myself off. Caroline didn't need more people knowing what he did.

"Wasn't as charming as he seemed?"

"No, he wasn't." _and I let him near Emily._ "Hey, Mrs Appleton? If he turns up here or somewhere, don't let him in okay?"

She looked at me seriously.

"Dear, just how bad is this character?"

"I don't know yet," I admitted, but something told me he could be far, far worse. Like the worse Lola always warned Penny and the other girls about. "Just, please, humour me?"

She smiled warmly.

"I won't invite him in, promise."

I return her smile and we spend the rest of the day in comfortable silence.

* * *

_How's Caroline?_

_She's throwing herself into the carwash. Bonnie thinks she's in denial._

_Any news on Stefan?_

_He's here. We're meeting at the Grill after school._

_And Damon?_

_Dealt with. He told Caroline he's gone. She's acting like nothing happened at all._

_We'll keep an eye on her. Now back to class!_

* * *

Picking up Emily was uneventful, and in her hand she clutched sheets of new drawings to pin up on the fridge.

"Everything go okay today?"

"Yeah. Nora and Jackie played Lions with me!"

"Lions! That sounds fun. Did you roar really loud?"

"Yep! But then Miss Hamilton asked us to stop. She said that if we were too loud then we'd scare everyone. So we whisper roared instead."

"Sounds great. What else did you do?"

"We looked at picture books. Miss Hamilton gave us them to take home. We're supposed to tell stories with 'em!"

"Them. Not 'em, Ems."

"Uh-huh, are you staying home today?"

"Yep, I'm working later tonight so I'll even get to read you a bed time story."

"Dinner too?"

"Dinner too."

We pulled into the driveway and got out the car.

"Let's go see if Jeremy's home, kay?"

She nodded enthusiastically and ran into the house shouting for Uncle Jer. I put the drawings up on the fridge, taking down yesterdays and putting them in the drawing box.

There was no answer from Jeremy to Emily's calls so he had to be out, so Emily landed in the kitchen with me.

"I want juice!"

"Can I have juice _please_."

"I want juice please."

"Close enough. Apple or orange?"

"Apple!"

I placed the drink in front of her and she grabbed it.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you?"

"Better."

She watched as I got out the ingredients for today's order of cake. Ms Jones down the street wanted a "heavenly chocolate cake" for her dinner party in two days. Given the spectacular lack of specification (although I was assured that there were no allergy problems) I decided to go with a recipe I'd been meaning to try for a while.

"What are you making?"

"A many layered cake with toasted marshmallow and malted chocolate for icing. Think Ms Jones will like it?"

"She does love chocolate." Emily mused, sneaking a cookie from the jar.

"That she does. And only one, or you'll spoil dinner."

"Can I watch a movie?"

I placed the last thing I needed on the counter and followed her to the sofa, where she picked out Finding Nemo.

Leaving her with the cookie and talking fish I went back to the kitchen where I could still keep an eye on her. After I'd finished preparing all the ingredients to go in the oven, I checked my phone for messages, finding a few from Elena about how late Stefan was. I glanced over at the clock, realising that it was nearly five. I looked in on Emily, giving her some more juice while I was at it.

She'd gotten bored of the movie (not even the mellow turtles could hold her attention) and was now playing dress up, taking a princess dress and fairy wings out of the play box.

"Having fun?"

"I'm a fairy princess!"

"And what would her highness like for dinner?"

"Vanilla Pudding!"

"For afters, definitely. What else?"

"I don't know. You choose mommy."

"Okay."

I went back to kitchen and wiped down the counters as Jeremy shut the front door and tossed his jacket over the bannister.

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Whatever."

"We're having pork and spinach cannelloni."

"Again. Whatever."

He jogged up the stairs without a backwards glance. I rolled my eyes and finished cleaning and started on dinner. I put it into the smaller oven since the larger one was being used for the cake. All the work done I headed upstairs to speak with Jeremy.

"What do you want?"

"I want to do something nice for Elena."

"Like what?"

"Well, she and Stefan are having a rough time of it, and I know they're meeting at the Grill, but it isn't the most cosy of settings."

He turned his full attention on me.

"So….what then?"

"Well, I was thinking….maybe we should invite Stefan round here?"

"And then they could have dinner together."

"Exactly. Much better than the Grill. And healthier."

"So now all we need is his phone number."

Jeremy shrugged. "Easy enough, just use the school directory."

"That's a thing?"

"Sorta?"

"Is it legal?"

"Probably not."

"Never mind. I'll call Caroline. She'll have it."

We smiled at each other.

"Come down for dinner okay?"

"Sure. Love me some spinach."

"Of course you do Popeye."

I ruffled his hair and ducked his retaliatory swat, exiting his room to find Elena storming into her room. Yeah, I was definitely texting Caroline.

_Hey Care, I want to do something nice for Elena. Do you have Stefan's number?_

_Of course I do! =)_

_Cheers hon, have a nice night._

_You too._

I stood in the kitchen (Emily would interrupt if I had a phone call in the same room as her) and tapped on the string numbers and listened to the ringing for a few seconds before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stefan, it's Bethany. Elena's sister?"

"Right. Yes. Hey. Uh…Elena's not with me right now."

"I know. I was calling to ask if you wanted to come round. Have dinner with her."

"That…would be great. Thanks. What's a favourite?"

"Chicken parmesan, but you don't have to worry about cooking anything."

"No, no, I love cooking. I can bring some stuff round, would that be okay?"

"Sure, so. Eight o'clock tonight sound okay for you?"

"Sounds perfect. Thanks for this Bethany, really."

"No problem. I want Elena to be happy, and you do that."

"I hope so."

"Just come over, we can worry about it then."

We rang off and I sat in the living room with a book while Emily had a tea party with an elephant, giraffe and a duck until the pasta was done.

True to his word, Jeremy ate with us, although Elena didn't stir from her room. Emily regaled us with tales from school, about how everyone loved Tally, and Nora shared a cookie with her, and how Miss Hamilton let them climb on the bars during break (which Emily didn't do because Jackie was afraid of falling, but Nora did and then _she _fell). Not once was Felicia mentioned.

* * *

Two hours, some vanilla pudding, ridiculously tricky icing, a repeat of Finding Nemo, Jenna calling about dinner with Logan, and 8 pages of colouring later it was time to put Emily to bed. She gave a token whine when I told her to put her jimjams on and brush her teeth, but she did it without a fuss. She snuggled up next to Tally in bed, her chosen book waiting to be read to her.

"_'I'm going shopping in the village,' George's mother said to George on Saturday morning. 'So be a good boy and don't get up to mischief.' _

_This was a silly thing to say to a small boy at any time. It immediately made him wonder what sort of mischief he might get up to. _

_'And don't forget to give Grandma her medicine at eleven o'clock,' the mother said. Then out she went, closing the back door behind her."_

She was asleep before George opened the first cupboard.

* * *

I went to work as soon as she was asleep, giving a thumbs up to Jeremy on my way out and dropping off Ms Jones cake on the way. I took my place at the bar, taking Sheriff Forbes' order for dinner. She often ate in here, leaving Caroline to her own devices most days. Logan joined her for a minute, and they talked about looking for someone in town. I wiped down some glasses as I eavesdropped, thankful that the bar was quiet for once.

"It has to be a private residence." Logan mused, the sudden expert on police work.

"And that much harder to locate. These creatures are smart, they know how to blend in."

My hands tightened on the glass. She meant criminals. Not creature-creatures, that wouldn't make sense.

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should soon become obvious."

Okay maybe not criminals since that's a weird thing to say, but maybe it could be. Criminals could be nocturnal.

Someone called for me down the bar, and when I looked up again Logan had left and was sitting with Jenna. My phone buzzed with a message from Jeremy.

_Mission accomplished._

I did the rest of my shift with a smile on my face.

* * *

Elena and Stefan stood close together in the kitchen. Stefan's face was back to human, although he could feel the ripper lurking just beneath the surface. It was a too close, too soon. She couldn't know what he was yet, it could ruin everything. But with every lie Stefan felt his words get heavier and heavier, until he didn't know what was safe to say. Elena's blood still stained the knife, the red as dark as the richest wine.

Her lips though. God, her kisses were worth the constant pulse in his fangs to rip and tear into her. Into the girl who wore Katherine's face, the trickster woman who made him and his brother this way. Who cursed him with the monster he had to lock away. Elena was warm in his arms, her hair soft against his hands. Her lips were red with his human kiss, eyes wide with fascination and perhaps a yearning for more?

They stared at each other, dinner forgotten.

"Aunt 'Lena?"

Stefan's head snapped towards the sound, and caught his snarl before he terrified Elena's niece. Elena stepped away from him, taking that warmth with her, crouching to Emily's level.

"What is it Ems?"

"I wanted a drink," she mumbled.

Elena picked the girl up in her arms, Emily hugging round her neck sleepily.

"Stefan, do you mind getting a cup out?"

"Not at all."

Elena grabbed the milk as she did so, letting Stefan pour while she rubbed Emily's back. The four year old sat at the table with Elena as Stefan moved around finishing dinner.

"When's mommy coming home?"

"She won't be back till late, Ems. You'll be asleep."

"No I won't! I'll stay up!"

"Come on, drink your milk and I'll read you some more of your story."

"But what about Stefan?" Emily asked, her eyes slightly narrowed. Stefan smiled, knowing Emily wanted Elena on her own the four year marking her territory with the subtlety of a wrecking ball.

"Oh, I'll be fine down here." He assured her. "Got to clean this up before your mom gets back."

Emily nodded.

"She doesn't like it when her kitchen gets messy."

"I can understand why." He picked up Emily's empty cup and crouched down next to her. "Feel better now?"

"Uh-huh."

Elena took her hand and led her back upstairs.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time."

Fifteen minutes later Elena came back down the stairs as Stefan finished loading the dishwasher.

"Sorry, about that. She's usually a pretty good sleeper."

"It's alright. You're good with her."

"Thanks. Bethany's been a great mom you mean."

"No, I mean Emily obviously looks up to you."

"You think so?"

Stefan pulled her close for another kiss.

"I know so."

He pushes away the thought that he can never give her children, not matter how good she is with them.

* * *

I dropped my car off at the Sexy Suds Carwash after dropping off Emily at school. It wasn't far to walk from there to Mrs Appletons. Elena and Caroline greeted me with a smile at the desk, Caroline obviously running through the do's and don'ts of the car wash.

"So, name and license plate go here," Caroline pointed as I filled out the required fields. "No freebies, no friend discounts, and no IOUS. We are not running a charity here."

"Not even for me?" I blinked innocently.

"_Especially _not for you."

Elena laughed. "I got it Caroline."

Her friend nodded and smiled, looking perfectly comfortable in her two piece. It was only if you knew what to look for that you could see the expertly applied concealer.

At that moment Stefan wondered up, Elena practically jumping up to meet him. They lean towards eachother affectionately and I award myself with an inner fist pump.

"Last night went well then?"

Elena blushes and Stefan smiles while Caroline just rolls her eyes at the blatant sappiness. She courses an eye over the two in their hoodies.

"The event is called the _sexy_ suds, y'know." She snarks as she walks away.

Elena and Stefan look a little bemused.

"Don't mind her, you know what she gets like when she's organising events." I remind Elena.

"Very true." My sister agrees with me. "Don't you have work?"

"Yes, yes I do. I will see you guys later when I go to pick up Emily."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Have fun kids!"

"Have a nice day Beth!" Elena calls after me.

I did, surprisingly. The shortbread cookies were running low so I promised Mrs Appleton I'd make some more over the coming weekend. Other than that though the day was okay. A few people wondered in in the morning, with more in the afternoon. I spent most of it actually helping people find books rather than shelving and drinking tea.

When I went back over to the car wash I found Caroline was gone and Tikki was manning the desk.

"Hey I'm here to pick up my car?"

"You paid?"

"This morning."

"Then go find it herself." She scoffed and went back to filing her nails.

"Okay then."

I wandered through the cars, ducking sprays of water and narrowly missing the buckets of water strewn across the parking lot. I fingered Lola's bracelet as I searched, eventually spotting it over by a blue Honda. As I moved towards it though a jet of fire hit one of the cars. People were screaming but I could see Bonnie just standing there and staring, much too close to the flaming car. I fought against the crowd, trying to get to her when the fire just disappeared, Stefan blocking Bonnie's view of the car.

I made my way towards them, grabbing Bonnie's hand as she turned to go.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Beth. Really." She gave me a weak smile and pulled away, leaving me with Stefan.

I faced him with a frown. "What happened?" I demanded.

A weird look crossed his face before he answered.

"Nothing, Bethany, there was a freak accident. Bonnie's fine, just shook up."

"She is not fine. God Stefan, how could it have been an accident? The lot is drenched! Drenched!"

"Bethany." He caught my eyes and said firmly, "_Nothing happened_."

I snorted.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Elena and see if she wants a ride home."

Nothing my left butt cheek.

* * *

Stefan stared after Bethany's retreating back. She shouldn't have been able to deny his compulsion. Bethany _trusted_ him, it was clear in how she'd let him in the house with her sleeping daughter when she wouldn't be present, and compulsion always worked better when there was trust involved. It should have worked.

Unless she had vervain. But he hadn't given any to her, and neither had Zach. Damon wouldn't have because that would make his life difficult. Stefan frowned in the middle of the parking lot, confused and worried.

* * *

I spotted Elena over by Jenna and Logan. The news van was far enough away from the lot that the shock of the burning car hadn't reached them. They were all smiling which was a good sign.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Bethany hey, wow, haven't seen you in years." Logan greets me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Well, I've been around."

"How's Emily? She must be in school now right?"

"Yeah, she's been really enjoying it."

"I'm glad." He smiles and we stand awkwardly.

"Hey, is he in enough of your good graces to ask a favour?" Elena asks Jenna.

"If I do her a favour will I get back into your good graces?"

"You'll get back into mine." I interrupt.

"Shush you. A very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna answers.

"Done. One condition. Dinner, tonight."

Jenna glances at me and I nod.

"Fine, but you're eating leftovers."

"Oh. Yum." He turns to Elena. "What do you need?"

Elena outlined the details of her favour, something about looking up old news articles from the 50s. When Logan offers her a lift I interrupt.

"Why don't I take you? I mean the station is on the way home from the pre-school and I need to pick up Emily. If you don't mind waiting for us to come to you, that is?"

"Not a problem, that'd be fine." Logan smiles his TV smile. I know I was being awkward but I know Logan. I didn't want to give him a chance to grill Elena about Emily. "That okay with you Elena?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Beth."

"No problem."

We smiled and said bye to Jenna, leaving her and Logan alone, going over to pick up my car. All signs of earlier panic were gone, and the car was being cleaned again. People were acting like nothing had happened to it at all, like the car came in like that. I wondered if Stefan had told them that nothing happened too.

"So. Good day?"

"Yeah, except for Caroline abandoning us which isn't like her at all."

"I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

"Anyway, tell me about this project."

"It's not really a project?"

I glance from the road to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll think I'm paranoid."

"Promise I won't."

"Okay well there was this guy, Tikki's grandfather, and we saw him at the grill and he _recognised_ Stefan."

"But Stefan just moved here. Maybe he remembered him from when he was a kid."

"But the guy said Stefan looked exactly the same. _Exactly._ And when I him about it today he said that the two Salvatore brothers were in town when their uncle died, in _1953._"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he even remembered Stefan's ring."

"Kinda hard to miss that thing,"

"Shut up. Anyway, I wanna go to the news station and see if it's true. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll come with you."

"What about Emily?"

"Logan'll look after her for a bit, I'm sure."

"Are you?"

"Can't hide her from it forever, Elena."

We picked up Emily who was perfectly happy to come with us to the news station _and _get to meet the man in the TV.

("But he was in the TV mommy! How did he get out?"

Well you'll just have to ask him.")

We pulled up outside the station just as Logan did. He waited as I got Emily out the car before leading us through. He explained to Elena how the archive worked while Emily stared at all the screens.

"Hey, Logan, you don't mind showing Emily around right?"

"I'm just racking up the favour points today huh?" he joked before turning serious. "I would love to. Thanks."

I nodded and he looked down at Emily.

"You wanna come see how the news works, sport?"

"How did you get out the TV?"

I choked on my laugh at Logan's disconcerted face, before he grinned and led her away, promising to explain everything.

"I'll come get you in a bit, munchkin!" I called after them.

I followed Elena into the room, where she was quickly pulling up news articles.

"Franklin Fell? Seriously? Is there a job in this town that _isn't_ hereditary?" I groaned.

"Probably not."

We listened to the report about an animal attack, common enough in Mystic Falls not to really raise any eyebrows.

"_Is-is that the nephew?_"

Elena paused it on the nephew's face.

"That's impossible." She muttered.

"The video's grainy and he's partially in shadow. He could just look alike from this angle, enough to confuse an old man."

"But that close? And for there to be _at least three_ pairs of Stefan and Damon Salvatore brothers? Come on, tell me you don't really believe that."

"What do you want me to say, Elena? That the Salvatore brothers are immortal?"

"Something would be nice!"

I sigh and fiddle with my bracelet.

"Obviously something is hinky." I agree, "Just, don't do anything rash okay?"

"I won't." she promises.

* * *

Jenna is having dinner with Logan downstairs when I put Emily to bed, so I decided to stay upstairs and answer some emails. There was one from Lola which I left for later though, since I was planning on calling her later. I could hear doors shutting upstairs, so I poked my head out to see what was up since Jeremy was out and Elena has ensconsed herself in her room since we came back.

I caught Logan coming out of Jeremy's room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for bathroom?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Want me to yell for Jenna?"

"Okay, fine, I was hoping to get an idea of what to buy Emily for Christmas."

"In Jeremy's room?"

"Fine bad place to start."

"You can't anyway." I tell him seriously.

"Why the hell not?" he almost snarls at me.

"Because she doesn't know yet. She doesn't know she's your niece, I haven't really told her anything about her father."

And no one else had either, although I knew I had to address the issue soon. Her grandparents acknowledged her but weren't particularly interested in their sons bastard child.

"You can't keep her to yourself. She's part of our family too."

"Your family? Your family? Your family look down on us every chance they get. Her dad left us! You don't get to be angry."

He looked ashamed for a moment but quickly covered it up. I touched his arm lightly.

"I know I need to talk to her, but please Logan, I don't know how. Give me some time, okay?"

He pulled away from my grip.

"I need to go. Jenna's calling." He muttered and jogged downstairs, giving Jenna an excuse about looking for the bathroom.

I shake my head and go back into my room, dispelling any thoughts about Emily's father. It wasn't worth it to dwell on his actions. I grabbed my phone and flopped onto my bed. (Yes, 22 year olds can so still flop onto their bed.)

I dial the familiar number and wait for Lola to pick up.

"Lola's Home Away From Home, how may help you?" came Lola's deep voice through the phone.

"Hey Lola, it's Bethany."

"Bethany! I wasn't expecting you to call. Want me to grab Penny? She's working tonight but for you I'll make an exception."

"No it's okay. I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Hold on, hon, let me get someplace quieter."

I could hear the bar noise in the background as she moved into the back. I first met Lola when I arrived in New Orleans, only at the time I met Lawrence who was on his way back from visiting his mama. I quickly found out though that Lawrence was really Lola, a 6ft black transvestite who owned a strip club in the French Quarter. The fact that I was underage didn't seem to bother her, and she hired me on the spot to bartend. No stripping. Except for the thing with fans that Peggy and the girls taught me, but that was never in front of an audience. It was the people there that convinced me to come back to Mystic Falls.

"Okay, hon, you tell Lola what's the matter."

"Well, my sister met this guy."

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

"God no. It's just…things don't add up. I keep thinking about Warren, and how he was found covered in all those bite marks."

"A freak killer, remember?"

"Yeah but the animal attacks? Caroline is covered in those same bite marks. And Stefan, Elena's boyfriend? There's a photo of him from _1953._ I feel like I'm going crazy."

"What makes you think it can't be real?"

"It was New Orleans! I expected things to be a little weird. This is Mystic Falls. Nothing weird or-or _mystical_ happens here."

"They just named in Mystic Falls for fun then?"

"You're hilarious."

"I know. Look, Bethany, what does your gut say?"

"That he's the same. Him and Damon, they're…like Marcel and the others."

"Are you still wearing the bracelet?"

"Every day, why?"

"Listen there's an herb in it called vervain, it'll protect you from their mind tricks."

"Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"Marcel doesn't like anyone using it in his town, you know what he's like."

"I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me. It wouldn't make sense for them to be here. In fact it would be stupid since they were born here."

"That's probably why they came back then. To see old haunts."

"I don't want it to be true, Lola. I remember when Warren died and how scared Penny was, I don't want that sort of fear around my family."

"No one does, hon. But sometimes it's there anyway. You just need to decide what to do about it."

"I have no idea. Wait, I guess, and see what happens."

"You keep in touch with me, y'hear? I want to know if they give you any trouble. My door is always open to you and yours."

"Thanks, Lola. Have a good night."

"You too hon."

We rang off and I stared at the wall as I thought. Stefan and Damon Salvatore were vampires. A vampire was dating my sister. And if I know Elena (which I do) she now _knows_ she's dating a vampire.

_Vampires have access to the house where my family live._

* * *

**The bedtime story is _George's Marvellous Medicine_ by Roald Dahl. And yeah, I'm messing with the timeline in this episode as well.**

**So, third person. Thoughts?**

**Leave me a review!**

**Much Hugs,**

**Lizzie Hopscotch.**


End file.
